te miro a ti
by angelikpotter15
Summary: Hermione, siente un gran peso en sus hombros, piensa que todo puede cambiar en su septimo año pero se equivoca estrepitosamente y curiosamente un antipatico rubio sera uno de sus pilares...ironico no? ...pasen nos e arrepentiras!
1. Chapter 1

Tan solo hacía tres horas había pisado las puertas del gran colegio y ya tenía sentimientos encontrados, decepción, fatiga, angustia, miedo, rabia…pero sobre todo humillación, de aquella que ella Hermione Granger toleraba frente a los demás pero lloraba en privado, de aquellas que dolían como un crucio, de los que pocas veces se olvidaba por los pasillos o mientras se entretenía con un gran tomo de historia de la magia. Siendo sincera consigo misma pensaba que ese año iba a ser mejor, realmente era positiva y trataba de hacer a un lado su realidad, la realidad fuera de aquellos grandes muros, era su último año en Hogwarts, y a pesar de saberse inmiscuida en aquella guerra- por decisión propia y amor a sus amigos- no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, pues aunque quisiera disfrutar ese año…. Le era imposible con el recuerdo de sus padres desmemoriados y lejos, y aunque estaba decidida a poner su mente en blanco, en ese momento la depresión solo la hacía pensar más negativamente acunando cada una de sus preocupaciones en su cabeza, suspiro hondamente, sentada en el marquillo de la ventana veía perfectamente el cielo tempestuoso y las gotas de lluvia agresivas golpear la ventana haciendo pequeños ruiditos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando recordó el incidente que precisamente la tenía ahí.

"_pasaron algunos meses desde que se encontró por última vez frente a las puertas del gran comedor, estaba ansiosa de ver a sus amigos, pese a su condición de perfecta no tuvo siquiera tiempo de saludar a sus amigos y saber que estaban a una puerta de distancia la alegraba de sobre manera, entro sin darle más preámbulos al reencuentro, camino directo a la mesa de su casa, diviso a sus amigos y sonrió ampliamente, apresuro el paso y llego a su lado, todos sonrieron a su llegada abrieron un pequeño espacio, ella se sentó con agrado entre neville y Harry, ginny al lado de Harry la miraba feliz y ron justo en frente suyo, se sonrojo, llevaba tiempo largo sin ver a su amigo pelirrojo que más que un amigo para ella era su gran amor… claro está, solo ella sabía aquello.._

_-que tal tus vacaciones?- pregunto el moreno a su lado, con un poco de nerviosismo, sabía que Harry era muy precavido al nombrar sus vacaciones, pues estaba seguro no habrían sido las mejores para la chica y en realidad no se equivocaba mucho._

_-nada mal- trato de sonreír abiertamente._

_-pensamos que pasarías algunos días en la madriguera..-dijo esta vez su amiga pelirroja con un deje de tristeza en su voz-hubiera sido muy divertido._

_-sí, lo se…. Me hubiera encantado también ir..- sentencio la chica con una mueca parecida a la sonrisa…_

_De repente, una voz chillona se aproximó justo en frente a ellos, aquella voz que francamente odiaba-y hay que reconocer Hermione no era exactamente del tipo impulsivo de chica que odia sin más ni más- pero lavender definitivamente entraba dentro de su pequeña lista._

_-ro-ro!...-rodo los ojos con fastidio, al ver como la chica llegaba hasta su amigo y juntaba sus bocas de manera poco agradable._

_-lav-lav!- imito ginny con una voz muy parecida, que Hermione sabia era odio puro, pues según ella lavender podía ser un poco insoportable…_

_Hermione bajo su vista y removió su cuchara sobre su cena, su hambre se había desvanecido totalmente…..su sonrisa se fue opacando poco a poco hasta desvanecer por completo, sintió la mirada de su mejor amigo, y vio en ella la interrogación, ella solo sonrió no quería preocuparlo de ninguna manera…_

_-y Hermione….. Como estuvieron tus vacacione?-esta vez fue la chica sobre las piernas de su amigo Wesley la que hablo, ella simplemente levanto la vista y la miro…-_

_-no creo querer contarte sobre ellas- por un momento Hermione se reprobó aquel comentario, era cierto que la chica no le caía bien pero no debía responder de aquella forma, bajo la cabeza, sintiendo la mirada de ron sobre si… y no era una mirada cordial aquella era una mirada bastante venenosa.._

_-si tu padres no te recuerdan. No es culpa de lavender eres una maleducada…Ella no te dijo nada malo- esta vez Hermione levanto su rostro con sorpresa y sabía que no era la única, el tono de voz empeñado por el oji azul había sido lo suficientemente alto para que varias mesas más lo escucharan._

_-eres un estúpido Ronald!- se levantó y puso fuerte sus manos contra la mesa con el ceño fruncido…lo menos que quería era que la gente supiera aquello…_

_- es la maldita verdad…y no la puedes camuflar!... enfréntalo de una maldita vez!...tu escogiste esto ahora afróntalo…- su amiga negó con la cabeza, él no le podía hacer aquello escucho los comentarios malintencionados de las serpientes como "valla sabelotodo ni tus padres te soportan" u otro más hirientes como "tus padres borraron el peor recuerdo de sus vidas…que buena decisión no crees rata de biblioteca?" y seguidamente muchas risas, aunque nunca le había importado aquello Ronald jugaba con algo que definitivamente era muy importante para ella, lo miro con tristeza y lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y solo pudo dedicarle una pequeña frase a su amigo…_

_-te odio Ronald!- y salió corriendo de allí"_

Y así allí se encontraba ella, con los ojos bien abiertos y rojos.. jamás imagino que su amigo de casi toda la vida, hubiera jugado con algo como eso solo por defender a lav-lav, se sentía indefensa, y aunque había sentido los pasos de sus amigos siguiéndola se había encerrado en su habitación, sin siquiera esperar los anuncios de la noche de la cena…. Se sentía extraño y el único pensamiento que llego a su mente fue que ese año no pintaba ser el más feliz desde su estancia allí, al contrario se veía un camino oscuro y pedregoso que atravesar y ella sentía miedo, porque después de todo ya su fuerza iba en descenso….

-esta vez te pasaste Ronald!- peleaba con rabia un pelirroja en medio de la sala común de gryffindor, -sabes muy bien lo mucho que le afecta a mione sus padres!

El pelirrojo seguía sentado frente al fuego sin inmutarse, era cierto que era su amiga, pero definitivamente no permitiría que el hablara a su chica así-ella inicio-

-RONALD WESLEY!..es tu mejor amiga…..y la humillaste por..por…por…lav-lav- reprocho ella con asco en la última palabra.

-es verdad ron…. Deberías disculparte con Hermione….-intervino esta vez Harry

-no lo hare!... No tengo nada de que arrepentirme- y sin querer escuchar más subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto con un sonoro portazo..

Ginny quien tenía la cara roja del enfado, sintió la mano de Harry en su hombro queriendo calmarla..

-crees que este bien?-pregunto ella refiriéndose a su amiga quien se encontraba encerrada.

-no lose…pero sabemos que Hermione es fuerte… mañana ya estará bien…- la pelirroja solo asintió, sabia que Hermione al día siguiente estaría bien… pero no sabía si sería realmente bien o solo actuaría, con el fin de mostrarse fuerte.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, perezosamente fue abriendo los ojos, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que se había levantado a tiempo, se paró perezosamente y se cambió, ese día iniciarían sus clases, y aunque la noche anterior no la hubiera pasado de lo mejor asistiría como siempre a sus clases porque lo uno no tenía que ver con lo otro, y si algo la caracterizaba era su increíble sentido de la responsabilidad.

Salió de su torre sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no quería compañía de ningún tipo, el camino al gran comedor lo hizo distraída y al llegar ente las grandes puertas suspiro hondo tomo valor y entro, la mesa de las serpientes y lo leones se callaron y la miraron, los primeros con burlas los segundos con preocupación, se sentó en el extremo más alejado y tomo algo de jugo de calabaza y tostadas, termino rápidamente y salió del gran comedor, ataviada de tantas miradas, fue directo a las mazmorras donde tendría su clase de posiciones y precisamente aquella la compartía solo con slytherins, suspiro frustrada nada que hacer, tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse, doblo el pasillo y se detuvo en seco, había muchas veces visto a su amigo besar a lavender, pero de ahí a acostumbrarse quedaba mucho, su mirada se oscureció, genial ahora el día no podía ser peor, de repente las personas se percataron de su presencia y vio una mirada de furia reflejarse en los ojos azules de su amigo..

-ahora nos espías?...- hermione se sintió totalmente abrumada y triste eran ya dos veces y solo habían transcurrido algunas horas.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella era una chica que definitivamente no lloraba en público pero esto la superaba con creses, sintió que cargaba con un peso e intentaba caminar pero al fin y al cabo termino desplomándose-solo hubiera preferido hacerlo sola-

-te quedaste muda?... solo sabes dar lastima acaso?- el pelirrojo se acercó a ella a tan solo una distancia mínima- Hermione no entendía la razón de aquella rabia por parte del oji azul, ella no había hecho nada, y lo único que estaba esperando era estar allí buscando un alivio a sus preocupaciones pero parecía que se había equivocado.-deja de seguirme!, me agobias….. si estas enamorada de mí no es mi problema!- y esa fue la gota de todo, un golpe seco inundo la habitación, y la mejilla roja de ron la hizo reacción, lo había golpeado, y ella se encontraba llorando… se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

-eres una….- no pudo terminar porque la castaña le dio la espalda y se retiró, pero sentía sus paso tras de ella.- no huyas!... Maldita sea que pares!- le dijo agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca y en seguida empezaron a llegar los alumnos y los primaros en llegar para desgracia de la chica fueron un grupo de slytherins encabezado por Draco Malfoy.

-suéltame Ronald…- dijo con un hilo de voz abochornada, sabía que escaparía de Ronald para someterse a las serpientes, pero ella prefería aquello porque no la lastimaba y podría desahogarse.

- no!... mira lo que me hiciste!... eres totalmente insufrible y me case!- ron la puso contra la pared bruscamente bajo la cara expectante de lo slytherins que no decían absolutamente nada.

- suéltame _Ronald!- _había empezado fuerte pero su voz se había quebrado y su muñeca iniciaba a dolerle, sus lágrimas no cesaban, giro el rostro y visualizo a una lavender sonriente, sabía que ella siempre la había odiado, pero no imagino hasta que nivel…..

-jamás me vuelvas a tocar, ni a espiarme – pero no termino porque la castaña se defendió..

-YO NO TE PERSEGUI MALDITO IMBESIL, ESTAS EN PLENO PASILLO RUMBO ALAS MASMORRAS!- soltó ella con ira forcejeando, aun le resultaba inaudito que el su mejor amigo la estuviera tratando así… sus ojos tenían una visión borrosa a causa de las lagrima, y esas lagrimas no cesaban de parar, porque precisamente el autor de ella era el aquel a quien tanto amaba, eso le dolía de sobremanera.

Sintió que el agarre de su muñeca seso, abrió los ojos y se fijó en que ahora Draco Malfoy tenía la muñeca del pelirrojo apretada con fuerza, ante la cara expectante no solo de ella si no de Sabinni, Parkinson y Nott.

-valla comadreja, aparece que terminaste de retroceder completamente en tu evolución!- sentencio el rubio mirándolo con desdén.- que te hace creer que el ratón te seguía estando en mitad de pasillo, pensaba que tenías el cerebro del tamaño de un maní ahora sé que no tienes..

Hermione estaba impresionada no sabía exactamente porque pero eso era extraño, y no sabía si estar agradecida o tener miedo, vio como el pelirrojo sacaba lentamente su varita, pero antes que cualquiera los tres chicos que acompañaban a Malfoy sacaron la suya y apuntaron.

-lo siento Wesley son tres contra uno….- sonrió con malicia sacando también su varita..- bueno tal vez cuatro.

-eres un maldito hurón cobarde!- grito hastiado Ronald soltándose de su agarre y apuntando con más ira hacia ellos.

- lo siento comadreja, pero eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo, recuerda juego sucio siempre!- sintió de lado mostrándose superior.

Hermione giro la vista ante los pasos inminentes y cuando pudo ver quiénes eran, allí frente a ella se encontraba Harry quien automáticamente saco su varita y corrió allí posicionándose al lado de ron, Harry miro a la castaña y pareció enfurecer más.

-que le hiciste a Hermione, Malfoy?- miro con odio, ahora entendía, Harry pensaba que ron la defendía de Malfoy y no al reves como en verdad sucedía.

-te equivocas potty, el único culpable del estado de Grengar, es esta comadreja, Harry dudo y miro a Hemione, ella tan solo asintió, y el moreno bajo su barita, para la castaña aquello era raro, nunca imagino una escena como esa ni en sus sueños, y ahora la vivía en vivo y en directo, y más extraño que eso era que Malfoy no se había referido a ella como la sangre sucia inmunda que según él era si no por su apellido.

-basta!- reacciono Herminoe después de un momento, aun no calmaba sus lágrimas, giro a ver a los slytherins, y se extrañó de sus miradas, Parkinson parecía preocupada?, Blaise contrariado y Nott neutro, mientras Draco era algo extraño su mirada no le decía nada.

-que sucedió herms?- esta vez fue el moreno quien hablo….sabía que si decía la verdad Harry se enojaría con ron y aunque le agradaba la idea no lo permitiría menos por culpa suya, pero si mentía, se desataría la guerra, y aunque las serpientes nunca habían sido de fiar la había ayudado, así que tampoco quería eso.

- solo… insulte Lavender, ron reacción como debía ser defendiéndola, luego llegaron ellos y al ver la escena me ayudaron- concluyo la castaño, las serpientes bajaron las baritas y Pansy negó con la cabeza.

Ron la miraba con cara de satisfacción y Harry no parecía del todo convencido pero, así lo creyó después de todo su amiga nunca había mentido, por su lado Malfoy pensaba lo estúpida que era, y sin decir más le dedico una mirada y salió del lugar seguido por sus amigos o compañeros o lo que fuera que se consideraran.

-hermy no le pedirás disculpas a lavender?- el pelirrojo se mantuvo serio, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo buen actor que era, y la aludida de inmediato cambio su expresión por una decaída…

-yo..- ella pensó si no se disculpaba, era seguro que Harry sospecharía, pero si lo hacía era seguro que se sentiría más humillada de lo que ya estaba.- lo siento- la miro y salió de allí rumbo a su clase.

Comúnmente ella se sentaba adelante pero ese día era lo menos que el apetecía y se sentó atrás. Estaba segura que esa era la clase que más se había distraído en su historia en el colegio, pero definitivamente se sentía patética, y sentía las miradas de las serpientes encima diciéndole sin palabras lo tonta que era.

El día paso lento hasta que por fin había terminado, se fue a refugiar en la biblioteca, en el último estante alejada de todo, con un grueso tomo, si tenía que distraerse si no lo hacia lo más probable es que se volviera loca, de repente un alumno de primero se acercó a ella mirándola con devoción…si lo sabía muchos de primer año la admiraban, dio un gracias y tomo el sobre, era una caligrafía muy estilizada, así que no dudo en abrirlo sabiendo de quien era…

_Señorita Grengar, considerando que ayer salió del comedor muy rápido me permito informarle por medio de la misiva que usted ha sido seleccionada como premio anual, le rogaría venir a mi oficina en una hora a tomar su cargo._

_No lo olvide las grajeas de moco de troll son peligrosas_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Eso definitivamente no sorprendía a la castaña ni la alegraba, una hora…. Decidió acomodar los libros que había tomado de las estanterías, arreglar sus cosas y partir en ese momento, camino hasta que vio el águila, y pronuncio la contraseña "grajeas de moco de troll" y allí mismo el águila se movió dejando ver las escaleras de caracol, Hermione subió perezosamente hasta estar frente a la puerta del despacho del director, sin siquiera tocar la puerta se abrió ante ella.

-valla señorita Grengar, muy puntual- al entrar se fijó que no era la única allí….. Malfoy también se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas, palideció, la ver la mirada fría que le proporcionaba y supo que nada iba bien.


	2. 2una serpiente no es lo que parece

**HOLA!...**

**Bueno debo decir que estoy muy emocionada porque hace tan solo 4 días subí el primer cap y ya tengo 5 favoritos, 3 alertas 99 lecturas, y dos hermosos comentarios…**

**Ahora agradecimientos:**

Neptuno marinero Mercuri o: muchas gracias ojala sigas leyendo para mí es muy halagador que tomes parte de tu tiempo para leerme.

: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic... y si lo se es una frase que describe el comportamiento de ron…. Muchas gracias por leer!.

Muchas gracias también a yoxo, tokio2323, monivampire,, aniali1234 po tener mi historia en favoritos.. y desde luego y no menos importa a princesaartemisa por tenerme en alerta…..

Sin más preámbulos disfruten el cap…. Pd: todos los personajes y lugares son de jk….yo solo se los pedí prestados

**Cap 2. Una serpiente no es lo que parece.**

Por un momento Hermione solo pudo observar al chico sentado frente al escritorio del anciano director, recordó lo raro que había sido que precisamente el, la ayudara por merlín a quien quería engañar era Draco Malfoy defendiendo a una impura eso definitivamente no estaba dentro de la lista de cosas normales que podrían ocurrir en su diario vivir, reacción y se acercó se sentó en la silla que estaba desocupada, miro exclusivamente al frente, esperando que las palabras del director la hicieran olvidar sus dudas.

Señorita Granger- hablo con voz calma el director mientras acomodaba sus gafas de media luna y su mirada siempre tranquila se fijaba en ella- como ya le comunique en la carta es usted uno de los premios anuales junto con el señor Malfoy- Hermione sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, después del incidente de la tarde no sabía que podía pensar de Malfoy a pesar de que la había ayudado, bien había visto su mirada hacia ella y en realidad no había sido una muy cálida, se tensó completamente había forma de declinar la invitación?... en definitiva no, entraría a la boca del lobo sin ningún tipo de remedio, suspiro miro al profesor y asintió , sabía que les decía algo pero ella aún seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, al parecer aquel año no sería nada de lo que espero, ese año seria a su parecer el peor, porque aunque en un principio lo viera como un escapatoria a la inminente guerra ahora solo era la entrada principal a ella.

-bueno no siendo más permítanme decirles que el valor es la mejor de sus armas- Hermione volvió su mente a la tierra justo cuando el anciano picaba su ojo en forma de guiño y ella no sabía ni por qué solo sabía que Malfoy se levantaba y ella solo por inercia lo siguió.

Salieron al pasillo oscuro, se debatía entre seguirlo- pues no sabía dónde coño estaba su nueva torre- o dejar que se fuera y entrar a preguntarle a Dumbledore, pero ella decidió tomar la primara y seguirlo en silencio unos cuantos pasos atrás. Aun no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que pasaba, al llegar al recuerdo de esa tarde sintió una pequeña opresión, jamás había imaginado siquiera en la más loca de sus pesadillas que su mejor amigo pudiera humillarla y maltratarla de esa forma… se sentía herida desilusionada, y más doloroso aun sentía que su corazón se iba quebrando cada vez más, despertó de aquel transe al chocar de frente con la espalda del rubio, ella miro a todos lados, no había alguna pintura que le indicara que habían llegado, tembló tal vez el rubio aun no se dirigía a la sala común recientemente asignada y estaba irritado por lo pasos de la castaña, espero cualquier tipo de grito o reclamo, pero se sorprendió ante lo que escucho.

-Porque lo defiendes?- ella alzó al vista y noto que el rubio se había girado y la miraba como tratando de buscar algo en sus ojos que le diera una respuesta.

-No es asunto tuyo ..Malfoy- ella no era tonta sabía que aunque la hubiera ayudado aquel rubio no era de confiar, era precavida, y aunque sus palabras no tuvieran la fuerza que deseaba fueron suficientemente serias como para que el rubio le dedicara una mirada de fastidio y se girara.

-Tienes razón Granger no es asunto mío ver como tú misma colaboras con tu propia humillación- touche..definitivamente eso le dio en el ego a Hermione, sabía que aunque la persona que le había dedicado esas palabras era su peor enemigo tenía razón, ella misma estaba contribuyendo con la humillación, bajo la mirada de repente el suelo era el lugar más interesante que jamás había visto en su vida, detuvo sus pasos al sentir que los del rubio se detenían, levanto la vista y vio un cuadro de un caballero de brillante armadura brindándoles una sonrisa, por inercia la devolvió, no lograba recordar la maldita frase de Dumbledore, y Malfoy aún no decía la contraseña empezaba asentirse más estúpida de lo que se había sentido los días anteriores, estaba a punto de rendirse bajar su orgullo y preguntarle la maldita contraseña todo por no seguir allí pero no fue necesario.

-el valor es la mejor de las armas- pronuncio el rubio, viendo a la castaña entre gracioso y serio- deberías poner un poco más de atención.- luego entro sin darle si quiera una mirada a la castaña, Hermione estaba impresionada, ni una mala palabra, ni un sangre sucia, ni un impura, acaso el mundo estaba loco?, primero la ayudaba y luego solo la llamaba por su apellido, era demasiada información para un solo día, recordó en ese momento la teoría de Harry sobre que Malfoy era un mortífago y se replanteo seriamente la veracidad de ese argumento.

-Piensas entrar o te quedaras viendo la entrada toda la noche?- esta vez fue el cuadro el que la devolvió a la realidad, sonrió nerviosamente e ingreso por el agujero.

Al entrar se fijó que el lugar era bastante espacioso, se atrevería a decir que más que la sala de gryffindor, lo cual para ella era algo exagerado considerando que era solo para dos personas, las paredes eran blancas totalmente inmaculadas, había un pequeña biblioteca con una cómoda silla de estudio, una pequeña sala con un chimenea de piedra tallada y arriba había una bandera de slytherin y una de gryffindor, los muebles eran negros, mas halla se veía un pequeña barra y detrás un cocina de igual tamaño, al fondo había unas escaleras tapizadas mitad rojo y dorado, mitad verde y plateado luego estas tomaban caminos diferentes quedando aun lado del pasillo totalmente rojo y al otro totalmente verde, Hermione decidió subir y pasar hacia la parte roja del pasillo, la puerta era grande y en una madera envejecida, una pequeña placa dorada con un león a un lado demarcaba "Hermione Granger", giro la perilla e ingreso a la habitación, era grande y hermosa, la cama cubierta con un dosel rojo con grabados dorados y la pareces al mejor estilo gryffindor, una chimenea un poco más pequeña un par de repisas una ventana que daba contra los terrenos de Hogwarts y un escritorio a un lado la hacían tremendamente acogedora, se lanzó en la cama, y se dio cuenta que era sorprendentemente suave tomo un cojín y acomodo su cabeza sobre él, aunque ver la sala común la había distraído un rato; con eso aún no olvidaba las palabras de su peor enemigo "Tienes razón Granger no es asunto mío ver como tú misma colaboras con tu propia humillación"… esas palabras entes que dolerle la hacían sentir triste, porqué en realidad tenía razón, ella misma se hacía daño, y ese era el momento de cambiar la situación, así que ese día Hermione Granger decidió algo: su mejor amigo ni nadie la humillaría y ella lo permitiría, ella era una mujer de armas tomar y definitivamente había reaccionado y se había dado cuenta de algo de mucho valor, su gran paciencia había terminado…. Y de esa misma forma con ese pensamiento por fin Morfeo llego a ella.

Un rubio se dirigía apresurado a la sala de los menesteres, la noche anterior a entradas horas había recibido la tan ansiada carta, y era momento de comunicarlo a los demás implicados, al llegar al pasillo del séptimo piso se encontró con las otras tres caras, al igual que el tenían un semblante de preocupación, giraron sus rostros aun sin decir palabra y ante ellos apareció una puerta, al entrar, solo había unos sillones nada muy extravagante pues lo que tenían que hablar, era corto y conciso, algo que a ellos los ponía nerviosos. Aunque el rubio había recibido la carta y sabia de que se trataba no se había atrevido a abrirla, sabía perfectamente que no tendría le valor suficiente de hacerlo solo.

-Y bien?...que dice Draco?- el aludido levanto al vista del sobre aun sellado, las caras de Pansy Theo y Sabini reflejaban curiosidad y nervios, miro de nuevo el papel y luego levanto la vista de nuevo hacia sus amigos.

-Aun no le he abierto…- Pansy lo miro sabiendo que aunque todos ellos parecieran realmente fuertes no lo eran, y que sin duda alguna el rubio tenía miedo el mismo miedo que cada uno de ellos sentía pero que de ninguna forma exteriorizarían.

Lo 4 clavaron su vista en el sobre, se miraron entre si y acordaron que era el momento, Draco saco la carta, la caligrafía era serpentina, e irregular, y en ese momento inicio a leer en voz alta.

" _señores Malfoy, Nott, Sabini y señorita Parkinson, como sabían de antemano desde meses atrás su iniciación será en breve, después de sortear algunas pruebas comprobaremos que tanto carácter tiene para estar en mis filas, las pruebas se harán por separado, y a sorteo propio, el primero en iniciar será el señor Malfoy el cual tendrá que asistir mañana al bosque prohibido ahí le esperaran, los días siguiente les corresponderá en el orden indicado a la señorita Parkinson, el señor Sabini y por ultimo Nott, espero que cumplan con mis expectativas si no será una gran diversión acabar lentamente con ustedes, luego de esta misiva y transcurrida las pruebas deberán esperar una segunda carta donde se le dirán los pasos a seguir…._

_L.V"_

Todos levantaron sus vistas, nadie se atrevía a hablar, aun el miedo se calaba en sus huesos, ellos sabían que la iniciación no sería fácil y sabían que no solo se les marcaria también se les probaría y si en llegado caso no se era lo necesario los matarían.

-No sé hasta qué punto sea tan buena idea colaborar…- esta vez quien hablo era Sabini.

-Velo por este camino…. Si colaboramos tendremos una mínima opción de conservar nuestras vida y las de las personas que luchamos por proteger, si no lo hacemos de una u otra forma terminaran muriendo…- todos sabían que las palabras de Theo eran totalmente ciertas si no se arriesgaban la guerra o el señor oscuro matarían a sus seres queridos y si lo hacían había una mínima pero al fin y al cabo posibilidad de que salieran bien librados de esta.

-habrá que comunicarle que todo ha iniciado...- señalo Pansy levantándose- iré yo- luego sin más salió del lugar, sabían en que se estaban metiendo, y no lo hacían por respeto ni porque que los vieran diferente lo hacían por amor a sus seres queridos, cada uno de ellos solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, morir si era necesario para salvarlos a ellos, un pensamiento muy gryffindor reflejado en 4 slytherins con intenciones de luchar desde la posición más difícil, el medio.

Una castaña iba apresurada hacia el tercer piso, nunca en su vida se había levantado tarde y ahora estaba a tres minutos de llegar tarde a defensa contra las artes oscuras sin nada en la barriga bufo, al fin estuvo frente a la puerta justo a tiempo, vio la mirada antipática que le dedico Snape y decidió entrar rápido, se detuvo a mirar el panorama, Harry estaba sentado con Neville, mientras Ron estaba sentado con Lavender-aunque claro así estuviera solo ese puesto en todo el aula vacío no se sentaría allí prefería hacerlo en el piso, el único puesto libre estaba en la última fila justo detrás de Pansy y Nott, resignada camino hacia allí y se sentó sola, porque al parecer ese día tampoco iba a ser el mejor desde que entro.

la castaña, estaba la pendiente de la clase, era algo que iba con ella aunque en los últimos días se le dificultara, a veces veía a las serpientes que tenía justo frente a ella, y notaba que estaban allí y al mismo tiempo no lo estaban, parecían preocupadas por algo, desde que entraron a ese nuevo curso Hermione sabía que todo estaba patas arriba, ninguna de esos slytherins adelante suyo la habían insultado cosa que era normal en otros años, había algo que no iba como antes, y ese algo en definitiva la mantenía distraída, posiciono de nuevo su vista a la clase, maldiciones imperdonables, las habían visto e n tercero con el impostor de ojo loco, y ahora Snape considerable prudente que las conocieran por la próxima guerra a tan solo la vuelta de la esquina, esa clase se le fue muy rápido, se dio cuenta que todos ya estaban saliendo e hizo lo mismo, al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta que Harry la esperaba, parecía estar solo, cosa que la alivio.

-hola Herms… como estas?- Hermione ya sabía que el moreno ya sabía su cambio de torre el si había estado durante toda la cena, y sabía que el cómo estas era más bien un Malfoy te ha hecho algo?, sonrió su amigo siempre se preocupaba por ella y era algo que ella definitivamente agradecía.

-todo va bien Harry….- siguieron caminando, aunque la próxima clase no la compartían sabía que el moreno la acompañaría con tal de poder hablar con ella.

-es solo que… es Malfoy no es alguien de fiar..- las castaña no lo miro, ella sabía que tenía razón, aunque ella misma tuviera dudas…

-lo sé, no te preocupes todo está bien…- ella sonrió queriendo darle paz a su amigo.

-te podrías pasar por la sala común luego de clases, hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte..- Hermione sabía qué tipo de cosas tenía que decirle su amigo, más bien quien estaba involucrado en su información, ella solo se limitó a asentir, su amigo beso su mejilla y luego partió dejando una castaña pensativa en aquel pasillo….

En una estancia oscura, un rostro más parecido al de un reptil sobre salía detrás de un ornamentado escritorio, de inmediato, se abrió la puerta y por ella un encapuchado con una máscara plateada entro.

-me llamaba mi señor..- hizo una reverencia exagerada, ante el hombre de apariencia siniestra, el lord tan solo la miro, sonrió con malicia y se levantó de su puesto..

-necesito que averigües donde están los padres de la sangre sucia amiga de Potter… quiero hacerles una visita… - una risa malvada se extendió por el lugar mientras el encapuchado asentía aun con una reverencia…- espero que lo hagas rápido…-El encapuchado solo asintió y salió del lugar presuroso.

Hermione había terminado las clases y se dirigía a la sala común de gryffindor al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda entro por este, allí encontró a su mejor amigo sentado frente a la chimenea solo, fue a su lado y tomo el lugar junto a él, la miro y sonrió.

-que es lo que tenías que contarme Harry?-la castaña había estado dándole vueltas al asunto y varias cosas se le atravesaban por la mente, pero ninguna tenía suficiente cabida para ella…

-la oclumancia no ha servido de mucho- la castaña abrió sus ojos de tope, eso significaba que Voldemort tenía acceso a su mente.

-Harry le dijiste a Dumbledore..?- el moreno se giró a verla y solo asintió.

-lo he intentado millones de veces pero se mete en mi mente, por ello decidimos que mientras encontramos una solución yo no debo saber nada Herms…- sabía que la decisión de Dumbledore era la mejor si Voldemort entraba a la mente de Harry no encontraría nada, pero sabía que su amigo estaba sumamente intranquilo con esa situación..

-debes seguir practicando…tú has podido ver algo en su mente?- Harry giro su cara y por su rostro preocupado, parecía que si…

-hoy…vi cuándo uno de sus mortifagos acudía a su llamado…. Y le encomendaba una misión lo único que escuche fue…sangre sucia amiga de Potter…..pero no sé a qué rayos se refería- Hermione cambio su gesto a uno de terror absoluto, era cierto que era valiente, pero eso se salía de sus manos eso iba mas haya que ella- Herms ten cuidado con Malfoy…. – la chica sabía que ella advertencia de Harry no era malintencionada, pero no sabía si tal vez la persona debajo de la máscara era Malfoy o cualquier otro, lo único que sabía es que tenía que estar atenta…. Cautelosa, porque al parecer era la presa de Voldemort.

Después de la conversación la castaña salió hacia su sala común, sabía que por la hora podría meterse en problemas poco más de la media noche no sabía cómo había hablado tanto con Harry. Al llegar a la torre se sentó frente a la chimenea, había mucha información en su cabeza, más de la que de verdad podía procesar, decidió irse a su cuarto y dormir mañana sería un nuevo día, subió las escaleras y vio la puerta de Malfoy, sería el aquel encapuchado que vio Harry, tembló de solo pensarlo le daba miedo…. Entro a su cuarto tratando de olvidarse de aquella maraña de pensamientos que había en su mente se puso una bata un poco más arriba de las rodilla y se acostó en la cama, tratando de dormir, pero el sueño nunca llego a sus ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así hasta que escucho un ruido sordo en la sala común, se asustó, tomo su varita y miro un reloj cercano eran las 3 de la mañana, se asustó pero como toda valiente gryffindor salió, al bajar las escaleras quedo extasiada, allí abajo un sangriento Malfoy se encontraba tirado a mitad de la sala común, no sabía qué hacer si girarse y entrar a su cuarto o ayudarlo, al fin decidió que por más sospechas que tuvieran contra él no podía dejarlo allí a su suerte….

Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, al llegar hasta el joven se arrodillo a su lado, estaba boca abajo así que giro su cuerpo con gran dificultad, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre y su camisa también, parecía tener mucho dolor pero a pesar de todo estaba consiente.

-donde te duele?- el joven la miro, ni una solo palabra mal solo con su mano señalo su costado izquierdo, Hermione inspecciono con sus manos y pudo ver que estaba inflamado..-puede ser una costilla.

-lo sé, fue un golpe fuerte…-dijo el con sorna mientras su cara se desfiguraba de dolor…

Hermione busco un poco de agua y empezó a limpiar la cara del rubio, parecía que tenía un par de cortes que fue cerrando con delicadeza con la barita, limpio y dejo al piel de su rostro como si nunca hubiera habido sangre en ella, se dio cuenta que necesitaba quitar la camisa del pecho del rubio pues era la única forma de curar la costilla rota.

-Mal…Malfoy- su cara estaba roja y pudo ver una sonrisa torcida asomarse en el rostro del rubio- tu camisa… necesito ver la herida de tu pecho….-el la miro, sin burla en sus ojos solo con dolor…

-no puedo Granger… me duele mucho-Hermione se ruborizo tendría que hacerlo ella, lentamente fue desabotonando la camisa, hasta ver un torso níveo que aunque manchado de sangre se veía bien trabajado, hizo el mismo procedimiento que en el rostro y retiro toda la sangre, tenía una cortada profunda que abarcaba gran parte de su costado, tomo una poción y la puso sobre la cortaba, tenía que calamar el dolor, luego utilizo otra opción verde de un olor desagradable y la aplico con suavidad sobre la herida, por el tamaño y la profundidad el hechizo que había utilizado en los cortes de su cara no servían, luego posiciono su barita a un costado del pecho justo sobre la costilla rota y apretó la punta de esta contra su piel mientras recitaba el hechizo, el rubio trato de ahogar un grito de dolor sin éxito alguno, cuándo la castaña termino se levantó, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo había sucedido aquello pero definitivamente, no sabía si atreverse… decidió no gastar más tiempo allí y subió las escaleras, aunque lo había ayudado no esperaba nada del rubio ni siquiera un gracias pero lo siguiente que escucho cuando llegaba casi a su habitación la sorprendió..

-gracias Granger- nunca imagino a Draco Malfoy, hurón de hurones, príncipe de slytherin agradecerle a alguien pero ahí justo a mitad de camino y después de la curaciones… le había agradecido a ella contra todo pronóstico, se giró sobre sus talones y lo miro a los ojos, después de eso había decidido que tal vez intentar indagar el porqué de su estado no sería una idea tan descabellada…..

-malfoy….

Awwwwwww que les parece mi segundo cap?...

Ustedes que piensas es Draco el enmascarado?... espero les guste mucho si creen que merezco un comentario no se priven y unan el botoncito de abajito


	3. una serpiente no es lo que parece parte2

HOLA!

AQUÍ DE NUEVO YO!.. creen que me demore mucho?, lo se puede que si pero en mi defensa, estoy en parciales, bueno pruebas unificadas de derecho, así que inevitablemente tuve que estudiar, llevo escribiendo dos días exactamente, ayer escribí 5 hojas y me bloquee de verdad planeaba subirlo ayer, pero no puede terminar el cap….

Ahora, muchas gracias a aquellos 6 lectores que se tomaron la molestia de ponerme en sus favoritos y a los 6 que me pusieron en alerta

Bueno como es costumbre, y muy especialmente gracias a esas dos personas que comentaron el capi!

tokio2323: si fueron terribles, ahora te enteraras como se las hizo!... y Herms siempre lo ayudara, crees que logre matarlos, y Harry si se da cuenta lo que pasa es k se hace el tonto!

sailor mercuri o neptune: también creo que empieza a sentir simpatía, y puede ser su padre, pero como averiguaría el?, muajajaja…..

sin más preámbulos aki historia…. Aa se me olvidaba todo lo pertenece a jk, yo solo se los pedí prestaditos!

Cap3: una serpiente no es lo que parece parte 2….

-Malfoy…- giro su cuerpo por completo y clavo la vista en la figura altiva aunque un poco adolorida del joven rubio, consiguió llamar la atención del chico, respiro profundo y armo una pregunta, concreta, precisa y sobre todo directa.-dónde estabas?...- el chico la miro, no con cara de sorpresa, al parecer sabía que esa pregunta sería inevitable, luego sus ojos se volvieron fríos, la miro fija y duramente… como solía hacerlo antes, la miro con tanto odio..

- eso a ti no te importa sangre sucia!- estúpida, mil veces estúpida, acaso creía que el viejo Malfoy había desaparecido, lo miro… Trato de hacerlo de la misma forma que el pero solo lo pudo ver con tristeza y lástima, porque ella Hermione Granger, no era tonta para nada, y sabía que su estado se debía a algo como una iniciación, se giró sobre sus talones, y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero de repente algo la hizo detenerse, unas ganas enormes de tener la última palabra la invadieron sin darle escapatoria..

-si no mueres en esta guerra serás odiado, y todo en lo que creías simplemente será tu castigo tu carga….- termino y subí a paso veloz a su habitación, no quería dar chance a replica menos de aquel rubio prepotente y egocéntrico…

La castaña entro a su habitación, se acostó sobre su cama, así con el mundo de rabia que sentía fue quedándose dormida, al fin y al cabo…. Que podía esperar era Malfoy y el hecho de que la hubiera ayudado, dado las gracias y no insultado desde principio de curso no decía absolutamente nada.

Había llegado malherido, aquella noche había podido ser la más aterradora de su vida, recordaba muy bien aquella horrible prueba, y no podía evitar pensar en sus amigos, después de tocar aquel tronco había aparecido en un bosque oscuro… siempre pensó que Voldemort era muy astuto, y tenía miles de formas de torturar, pero jamás pensó que transformaría un lindo cuento muggle en un horrenda y casi suicida pesadilla…

"_aquel tronco de árbol del boque prohibido lo había transportado a un bosque que según él, era aún peor que el anterior, todo era tan oscuro que tuvo que conjurar un lumus, parecía muy macabro, siguió aquel camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que se dividía el sendero en varios caminos más, cada uno con un nombre que a él le parecían estúpidos…._

_Camino de los tres cerditos…_

_Camino la cenicienta…_

_Camino la bella y la bestia….._

_Camino la bella durmiente…._

_Camino caperucita roja…._

_Camino hansel y gretel….._

_Algo había familiar para el en aquellos nombres, recordaba muy vagamente haberlos escuchado antes, luego lo recordó… Pansy había alguna vez encontrado un libro de cuentos muggle y había quedado tan prendada a ellos que había decidido leérselos a ellos, claro está contra su voluntad, recordaba vagamente las historias, la primera tres cerdos amenazados por un lobo, la segunda un sirvienta, que se convierte en princesa, la tercera un bella dama que debe vivir con una bestia embrujada, la cuarta, una chica maldita que cae dormida y un beso la levantara, caperucita roja una niña que casi es comida por un lobo, y por ultimo hansel y gretel dos niños atraídos por dulces y casi digeridos por una bruja…. Si algo estaba seguro era que ningún camino era del todo agradable, que si bien lo cuentos reales siempre terminaban en un final feliz este podría terminar en tragedia o con un Malfoy mal herido, miro de nuevo los letreros, tenía que escoger, el que menos pareciera aterrados, lo decidió, la bella durmiente, al fin y al cabo que podría hacer una mujer dormida?... se adentró por ese camino, duro algún tiempo que no supo bien cuanto hasta que por fin vio algo de movimiento, un caballo blanco, y sobre el un joven que según el debería ser el príncipe de la historia…_

_-has visto la torre encantada?...- Draco se frenó y empuño con más fuerza su varita, negó lentamente con la cabeza y espero cualquier reacción- mentiroso!... tú quieres robármela, por eso no me dices donde esta…- vio como aquel hombre bajo del caballo y su rostro se desfiguraba en algo horrible retrocedió, y cuando se recuperó del shock corrió como nunca antes…_

_-expelliarmus!... grito, tenía que ganar tiempo, sabía que no saldría de allí hasta que según él, el cuento finalizara, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo finalizarlo… tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido, si no inevitablemente seria carne de príncipe._

_No supo como pero allí frente a él estaba de nuevo eso que parecía ser el príncipe, freno, al parecer no tenía escapatoria tenía que luchar…_

_-no puedes huir este es mi bosque- una risa gutural y de ultratumba retumbo desde la garganta del sujeto hacia el bosque, definitivamente estaba asustado pero como todo buen, Malfoy no dejaría que lo dominara aquello._

_-alguien dijo que pensaba escapar?- tenía que hablar si no su miedo le ganaría, una batalla escalofriante empezó en ese mismo momento, para sorpresa del rubio esa espada no solo podría atravesarlo sin mayor esfuerzo, tenía magia y sin tocarlo si quiera podría sentir como un cruccio…_

_Esquivo varios, pero callo en otros, se sentía débil, sabía que no e podía permitir otro cruccio, si no, nolo lograría, lo decidió no era como si matase a alguien era una tonta fantasía creada por Voldemort…_

_-avara kadavra!- un rayo verde salió de su barita, y dio de lleno en su descuidado combatiente, callo al frio suelo y luego desapareció, por su parte se tocó el labio, sangraba pero era hora de seguir.._

_Después de un largo trayecto, llegó a una torre, con rosas espinosas, suponía que ahí se encontraba la dama durmiendo, y también suponía que para terminar el cuento debía ir, escalar, y besarla, y así despertaría, no debía ser tan difícil, aunque sabía muy bien que el príncipe aterrador, era solo el comienzo, se paró justo al frente de la torre, las espinas de las rosas que la rodeaban parecían ser muy puntudas, tenía que haber otra forma de subir…_

_-accio escoba- no funciono, tenía que pensar, como podría subir, miro la torre, y lo entendió, era una prueba para mortífago y era obvio que lo que menos quería Voldemort es que saliera bien librado, respiro profundo y se infundió fuerza, apenas sus manos tocaron la enredadera, el cielo se puso de un color rojo enfermizo, y entendió que seguía, la bruja malvada, tenía que estar preparado, así mismo a los pocos instantes unas carcajadas horripilantes invadieron el ambiente, y luego el rostro de la malvada bruja se vislumbró a unos metros bajo una capa negra…_

_-no será tan fácil muchacho!- no supo como aquella mujer se había trasformado en un dragón gigante, maldición, se acordaba de esa parte del cuento y le producía verdaderos escalofríos, distraído solo sintió un dolor en alguna parte de su tronco, al chocar contra lo que parecía un gran árbol, tocio y se revolvió por el dolor, se levantó con mucho trabajo, y una columna de fuego casi lo alcanza, porque logro esquivarla, así duro un par de minutos, su estrategia, cansar el maldito dragón, hasta que pudiera tomarlo desprevenido y matarlo.. y el momento llego escondido detrás de un árbol y viendo visiblemente el dragón cansado, dirigió su varita y con un hechizo no verbal un –AVARA KADABRA- y al igual que el príncipe, el drago que primero tomo la forma de la bruja desapareció, descanso, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la enramada que rodeaba la torre, guardo su varita, y tomo la fuerza suficiente tratando de olvidarse del dolor de su tronco, cada tanto se enterraba un espina, se abría algunas cortadas, y en otro simplemente era un pequeño rasguño, después de mucho trabajo pudo tocar el firme piso de la torre, vio la cama y allí estaba la princesa del cuento, pero recordaba que Pansy le había dicho que era hermosa, pero lo que tenía en frente, era una mujer sin ojos, solo con boca, y era totalmente horrible, no sabía que esperar, inspecciono el lugar, no sabía que podía esperar, pero se dijo así mismo que estaba a punto de terminar, sí que lo más obvio era que le diera el estúpido beso, y podría salir de ahí, con recelo saco su barita, y se acercó al adefesio encima de la cama, cerró los ojos, más bien los apretó y pensó que besaría, a una hermosa chica, al rosar sus labios con los de la mujer, sintió como lo agarraban con fuerza del cuello, y luego mordían su labio, se sintió mal, parecía una especie de veneno, recordaba, que Pansy muy precavida había insistido en que llevase pasiones, y entre esas había una contra cualquier tipo de veneno, en su momento solo le había dicho que estaba loca, ahora agradecía a su sabia amiga, cuando por fin encontró la botella, la destapo con el poco vestigio de razón que le quedaba y la bebió, al instante volvió en sin, y se encontró tirado en el bosque prohibido… al parecer había aprobado"_

Ahora se encontraba en medio de su sala común siendo curado por Granger, no era que le molestara, los ideales de sangre ya no le importaban, simplemente era extraño e incómodo, aunque debía reconocer que el tacto de la castaña lo aliviaba, y sus ojos llenos de preocupación le infundían alivio. Después de un par de minutos, solo quedaban algunos vestigios de lo que hacía apenas nada había sido, miro como su acompañante se levantó sin pronunciar palabra, y subió las escaleras, no acostumbraba a dar las gracias pero sentía que esta vez, si no hubiera sido por ella, no hubiera podido celebrar mucho su victoria…

-gracias Granger- sintió como la chica se detenía y sabia a que se debía, era sorpresa jamás se hubiera imaginado, que él pudiera agradecerle algo, y a ciencia cierta hasta le mismo estaba muy sorprendido, vio como la castaña se giró y lo miro, sabía lo que venía, no le sorprendería en nada la pregunta.

-Malfoy….. Dónde estabas?- suspiro, allí estaba, y él lo pensó aunque no sentía odio por ella, tampoco podría contestarle aquella pregunta, y si respondía con respeto delicadeza, seguiría preguntando sintiéndose segura, así que no le queda ninguna opción más que recurrir al viejo Malfoy.

- eso a ti no te importa sangre sucia!- la miro con desprecio, desprecio fingido que no sentía, sintió una puntada en el pecho, la mirada de ella había cambiado de una segura, a una llena de lastima y tristeza….. y sin pronunciar palabra se giró… pensó que no diría más pero le sorprendieron sus siguiente palabras-

-si no mueres en esta guerra serás odiado, y todo lo que creías será tu carga…- se giró y corrió a su habitación sin dar chance a algún tipo de respuesta.

-te equivocas… si no muero, habré salvado lo que más amo…- porque aunque ella no lo supiera, luchaba de su lado, porque quería salvar la vida de los suyos, y aunque para ella ahora no enfrentaba nada, la carga de sus creencias la llevaba incluso en ese momento, y sería una carga que ni luchando de lado que debía podría quitarse de encima…

Como el día anterior, ese día también se dirigía apresurado y a una hora muy temprana al séptimo piso, debía hablar con sus amigos, porque aquello que enfrentarían sin duda sería más fácil si sabían de qué se trataba, al cruzar el recodo del pasillo, vio a sus dos amigos contra la pared y a la morena mirando al piso, al sentir sus presencia lo miraron y luego una puerta aprecio justo frente a ellos, no pronunciaron palabra alguna simplemente entraron, y tomaron los mismos asientos de la vez anterior..

-cómo estás?- la pelinegra lo miraba, con preocupación, el solo asintió dándole a entender que ahora se encontraba bien.

-dinos… que tan malo fue?- esta vez Theo intervino, pareciera como si quisiera darle un matiz de burla al asunto pero su rostro preocupado mostraba todo lo contrario.

- recuerdas el libro de cuentos muggles que nos obligaste a escuchar Pansy?- ella tan solo asintió como no recordarlo estaban tan solo en segundo grado y ese libro había sido para Pansy un hermoso mundo de ensueño.

- claro!.. Como no recordarlo- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la slytherin.

- bueno, básicamente, son 6 caminos, en medio de un bosque, cenicienta, bella durmiente, los tres cerditos, hansel y gretel, caperucita roja y la bella y la bestia, cualquier camino que tomen, los meterá dentro de un cuento- todos lo miraban sin entender mucho- no es la versión linda que leyó Pansy aquella vez, todo se distorsiona y todo intentara matarte, la única forma de salir de allí es terminando el cuento…

-cual tomaste tú?- esta vez fue Sabini el que intervino, parecía que él sabía muy bien a que tenía que enfrentarse..

-la bella durmiente… casi me mata el príncipe, la bruja me quebró unas cuantas costillas, y el beso de la princesita casi me envenena- allí miro a Pansy con agradecimiento, y ella solo asintió estaba seguro había entendido.

- qué crees que deberíamos hacer Draco- Nott, parecía querer encontrar una forma de no morir a manos de un cuento de hadas, Draco sonrió, había estado pensando toda la noche y había encontrado una forma de hacerlo más fácil para ellos.

-deben escoger ahora el camino, imaginar los posibles contratiempos, e ir muy bien equipados- todos se callaron.. Hasta que la única voz femenina hablo…

-tomare la cenicienta- dijo decididamente los otros la miraron y ella solo respondió- conozco muy bien el cuento real, y creo que podría manejar el alterado. Todos asintieron quedando solo dos respuestas.

-los tres cerditos será el mío- mascullo Theo…- no se porque pero creo que será mucho más predecible.

-entonces yo tomare hansel y gretel…- todos lo miraron, era el peor de todos, y eso lo sabían. de por si la versión real no era muy agradable en su mayoría...- simplemente creo que la versión real y la alterada no cambiaran mucho así que hay más chance...- algo de razón había, entre menos alterado fuera sería más fácil planear y pensar alrededor de el.

-entonces creo, que debemos irnos, más tarde ira a hablar con el….-todos asintieron y sin mirar atrás salieron, la chica a su sala común, tendría que pensar muy bien que podría necesitar que era su torno esa noche... Mientras los otros tres chicos se despidieron y se encaminaron al gran comedor…

Aunque aparentemente había dormido, sus sueños no la habían dejado en paz, había visto a sus padres muertos en ese maldito sueño de la noche anterior, no es que fue psíquica y mucho menos creyera en la predicción del futuro pero la imagen de sus padres con sus ojos carentes de vida le asustaba, le asustaba como nada, lo mas duro del sueño había sido no poder ver el rostro del aparente mortífago, y se preguntaba una vez más podía ser Draco aquel encapuchado que vio Harry?, aunque ayer la turbaba la idea, hoy le producía unos escalofríos terribles, en su interior quería creer que el joven slytherin, tan solo era una víctima de su entorno, pero su mente le decía, que eso no era así, llego a su mesa, y levanto la vista, allí como siempre estaban lavender y ron, frente a Harry y Ginny, lo pensó y decidió sentarse en otro lugar, la idea de aguantar a Ronald ese día no le apetecía, fue a uno de los extremos de la masa escarlata, y se sentó a desayunar, tomo una tostada con mermelada y un vaso de jugo de calabaza, ese día su apetito no era el mejor, levanto la vista, y ahí justo al frente de ella, en la mesa verde y plateada un rubio la miraba fijamente, pero su mirada era tan difícil de descifrarle sostuvo la mirada, y luego sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza,-sangre sucia- no era como si nunca se lo hubiera dicho pero extrañamente ese día le había dolido más, su apetito se fue completamente, se levantó y se fue, aún tenía que recoger su mochila en su torre, así que no perdió más tiempo haciendo que desayunaba y se levantó.

Ya en su torre, subió velozmente a su cuarto aún tenía tiempo, pero tampoco iba a aprovecharse de ello, giro la perilla de la puerta y la figura del rubio justo al frente de su recamara la sobresalto, pero de inmediato se recuperó, lo miro duramente y siguió su camino, no por mucho pues sintió un agarre en su brazo derecho..

-suéltame hurón!- su rabia era contenida desde la noche anterior, y él lo único que producía con esto era exaltarla más.

-y si no que?- un sonido sordo se escuchó en la sala común, y la mejilla derecha de Draco enrojeció visiblemente.- pero que rayos te pasa..

-sangre sucia?... ahórratelo, ya se me tus tontos diálogos de memoria!- trato de soltarse, pero el chico, la golpeó contra la pared, y ella quedo atrapada exactamente entre, el muro y su cuerpo.

-realmente crees que me conoces no Granger?-ella lo miro con desprecio, sabía que no lo conocía pero con lo que sabía le bastaba…

-creo que 7 años de humillaciones, frases terminan en sangre sucia, y múltiples pelas, te hacen ser muy predecible Malfoy…- el chico estrello un puño contra la pared, no parecía enfadado, más bien frustrado, bajo la cabeza a la altura del hombro de la castaña y unos traviesos mechones rubios obstruyeron la visibilidad de Hermione….

-lamente decepcionarte Granger, pero al parecer eres mala conociendo a la gente…-levanto la vista un poco, mientras recorría el cuello de la chica, rozándolo con la punta de la nariz, su aroma era realmente exquisito, vainilla….. Se detuvo sobre su oreja, y la roso con sus labios, Hermione sin evitarlo tembló, jamás había sentido al rubio tan cerca, y aunque sabía que era el enemigo, era como un imán para ella, y extrañamente no deseaba que se alejara.

-yo soy excelente conociendo a la gente Malfoy…. Y tú te has dado a conocer mucho…- trato de decir con fuerza la castaña, sin éxito alguno a causa del embrujo que producía la respiración del rubio sobre su oreja….

-pues lamento decepcionarte, pero no iba a decir sangre sucia, solo Granger- el rubio mordió el lóbulo de la castaña, produciendo un leve gemido en ella, para la cabeza de Hermione la situación se estaba saliendo de control, para sus instintos, debía dejar que todo fluyera, hubiera deseado hacerle caso a su cabeza, pero para su mala fortuna sus instintos ya se habían apoderado de toda su capacidad de raciocinio.

-porque debería creerle a una serpiente ponzoñosa?- lo poco que quedaba de su razón le ordenaba no quedarse callada, ya que su cuerpo no respondía por lo menos sus palabras debían hacerlo, Draco siguió su camino hasta estar justo frente a la castaña, dejo el agarre de sus manos, y la tomo de la cintura agarrándola fuerte y apretándola contra él, levanto la vista y observo el rostro de la castaña tan rojo como el cabello de un Wesley, sonrió, realmente se veía hermosa y muy apetecible en ese estado, puso su frente contra la de ella y acerco sus rostros a estar tan solo a un centímetro.

-porque, las serpientes no son lo que parecen- y sin más la beso, fue un beso lento, donde solo se deseaba sentir los labios del otro, así fue al comienzo, luego la necesidad de más, obligo al rubio a profundizar el beso, la castaña, entreabrió un poco los labios permitiendo al rubio explorar su boca por completo, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, solo las guiaba el deseo, de donde, eso mismo se preguntaba la castaña, que hacía en ese mismo momento… después de no supieron cuando tiempo el aire empezó a hacerse necesario entre ellos, haciendo que se separaran, el rubio a un sin soltarla volvió a mirarla, aun mas roja que la última vez, con una mirada extraña, la soltó, acaricio suavemente su mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha, aún muy cerca de su rostro tomo aire, y lo siguiente sorprendió a la castaña – siento haber sido tan duro ayer…- y sin más se alejó entro a su habitación y se encerró en ella dejando a una muy confundida castaña a mitad de pasillo totalmente colorada.

HASTA AQUÍ!

Díganme que creen valió la pena la espera, o merezco un cruccio y un tomatazo?

Bueno ahora las tan finales preguntas capciosas…

Porque creen que draquillo la beso…

No se si lo han notado, pero en el primer cap después de la reunión sly Pansy fue a hablar con alguien, y ahora Draco es el que se encargó de hablar con ese alguien, quien creen que sea ese alguien?

Bueeeeee….. Prometo subir entre el viernes y el lunes de la siguiente semana, cuando salga de parciales y de u!... muchos besos

Y si creen que lo merezco no se cohíban opriman el botoncillo de abajo y dejen un comentario para mí!


	4. una sinfonia agridulce

Hola!

Chicos de nuevo yo!, bueno como lo prometido es deuda y dije que actualizaría apena saliera de parciales aquí estoy, el viernes Salí a vacaciones de la u y termine mis parciales los cuales pace todos sin excepción!, ahora quiero darles el cap que algunos han estado esperando!...

Como siempre daré mis agradecimientos a aquellas personas que comentaron:

**Charlotte TAF: **muchas gracias por leer para mí es muy importante que tomes parte de tu tiempo para entrar a leerme, y aquí está la actualización.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** tú crees?..severus o Dumbledore, tal vez puedas dudar de ello este cap… :p … y me alegro que te haya gustado…historia en favoritos

tambiena las 7 personas que me tiene en alertas y a las 7 que dieron clic en poner esta

pd: esta historia solo le pertenece a jk, solo me la presto para hacer este fic!

AHORA A LEER!

Capítulo 4. Una sinfonía agridulce.

La castaña aun trataba de salir de su condición, se llevó instintivamente su mano a los labios y los tacto aún estaban húmedos, recordó la imagen de hace tan solo unos minutos, y un pensamiento vino a su mente ¿le había gustado aquel contacto con el hurón?... no definitivamente eso era imposible, eran enemigos slytherin y gryffindor, enemigos naturales, sangre sucia y sangre limpia, mortífago e integrante de la orden, definitivamente el hecho de que le hubiese gustado sería una tontería, y su comportamiento no era nada natural, es más se encontraba tremendamente confundible, solo tocarla le producía un asco descomunal, imaginaba que el hecho de besarla sería peor, sacudió la cabeza y se giró camino hasta su puerta y levanto la mano hacia la perilla, lo pensó unos instantes, ¿Qué diría?, sería tonto preguntar en medio de la maraña de pensamientos que ella misma albergaba, sabía muy bien que no podría defenderse de una manera muy clara, dejo caer su mano pesadamente a uno de sus costados, lo mejor sería irse a su clase matutina, además ya iba tarde, así que decidió irse al menos las clases la distraerían…

…(DM/HG)…..Se había encerrado en su cuarto y tirado en su cama, había sido un total idiota, sabía que por ahora ella no preguntaría nada, pero y después?, no se quedaría siempre con la duda, lo sabía y más tratándose de aquella castaña, lo cierto es que él no se había resistido y aun se preguntaba porque, si bien era cierto que la sangre no le importaba y que definitivamente la chica no era fea, simplemente era un estupidez y él se lo reprochaba amas no poder, golpeo la pared sobre la que estaba recostado, que diría, no lo sabía era un gran misterio para él, porque él era Draco Malfoy el hurón, el rey de las serpientes, un mortífago, él era todo lo contrario a ella, él no le convenía a ella, porque simplemente él no era lo suficiente si quiera para pensar en eso, sacudió sus pensamientos,-no es como si me importara ella- se dijo así mismo-solo fue otro arranque de superioridad, de agradecimiento- trato de sonreír de lado como siempre pero no pudo porque aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo nada de eso lo convencía lo suficiente ni le daba una respuesta certera del porque la beso…

…(DM/HG)…..

Los pasos apresurados de alguien se sentían en el último piso, sabía que su conciencia le pesaría toda la vida por lo que estaba haciendo pero no se arrepintió, ni lo haría nunca, porque por fin estaba teniendo un poco de lo que merecía y de lo que esa le arrebato, sabía que el efecto de la poción debía ser renovado cada semana, y sabía que el precio que pagaba por tenerlo bajo control era alto, pero y que más daba, sus padres habían muerto y junto con ellos su alma y su esperanza de ser una mejor persona, nadie sabía aquello y no pretendía que nadie se enterara, llego frente a una pared y allí un chico ya la esperaba…

-tenemos que hablar, estoy confundido con todo esto..- el chico parecía difuso parecía estar en medio de un dolor de cabeza increíble, la chica asintió y entro en la sal de menesteres donde solo pareció un sillón…

-dime que rayos pasa, desperté aturdido, y solo encontré esta foto- dijo mientras señalaba una foto de ellos juntos en un marquito de madera tallado.

-siento mucho, hacer esto… pero no hay salida…- el chico la miro más confundido aun y sin dar tiempo a nada la chica lanzo su primer hechizo- imperios!-un haz de luz salió disparado contra el chico que no pudo reaccionar- lo siento, quisiera que fuera natural pero, ya no podemos retroceder el tiempo- luego tomo un frasquito con un líquido color rosa, se acercó a él acaricio su mejilla y extendió el frasco- tómalo despacio- y sin refutar nada el joven accedió y lo bebió todo hasta la última gota, la chica alzo de nuevo la varita liberándolo del hechizo y posteriormente escondió el frasquito- oblibiate!- otro haz de luz choco de frente contra el aun atontado chico, luego de unos minutos, el solo la miro sonrió y la beso con tanto amor, y ella lo único que pensó es que aunque aquello fuera una total farsa, estaba dispuesta a vivirla como verdadera, después de todo lo que ella estaba haciendo era muy peligroso…-necesito pedirte un favor…

-lo que sea para ti..—Respondió el aludido, la chica sonrió y extendió un foto donde tan solo se veía el rostro sonriente de una gryffindor y sus padres, -averigua donde se encuentran, es muy importante- el solo asintió y salieron juntos de aquella sala recóndita….

…(DM/HG)…..

La castaña, al fin había salido de clases, había logrado distraerse del incidente tempranero, pero ahora lo recordaba y le hacía pensar más de lo que debía, entro al gran comedor, y se fijó en la mesa de los leones, sus amigos se habían detenido y la observaban, Ginny con suplica y Harry con culpa, no quería sentarse allí también estaba Ron, giro su vista y se encontró con una mirada cálida del pelirrojo, decidió que no podía seguir evitando a los demás solo por su situación con Ronald, se encamino hacia el hueco entre Harry y Neville y se sentó allí, trago espeso y miro a su alrededor, frente a ella estaba lavender con su sonrisa hipócrita más pegada de lo común a ro-ro rodo los ojos, y fijo su vista en Harry y Ginny a quienes sonrió…

-Herms!...como esta todo en la torre con el hurón botador?- su amiga parecía querer empezar una charla mena, pero para Hermione el tema Malfoy no era la mejor forma, sin embargo sabía que ella lo hacía sardónicamente y no solo eso también estaba preocupada al igual que Harry Neville y los demás que esperaban una respuesta.

-es algo… normal- claro tan normal como besarnos-irónica!- pensó para si la castaña- el me ignora yo lo ignoro, o simplemente compartimos diálogos cortos donde el predominante es hurón y ratón- empezó a reír tratando de hacerlo creíble, porque para desagrado de ella anda era verdad, ni hurón ni ratón de biblioteca se escuchan, simplemente un Granger o un Malfoy… un sangre sucia y una ¿disculpa?. Dejo de pensar y se centró en la comida de mesa, que se veía muy apetitosa..

-Herms, podríamos hablar en privado?- esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien hablo, ella levanto su vista en el acto, y se quedó mirándolo seriamente, se debatía entre ir o alejarse, por algún motivo sentía peligro, pero por otro lado su corazón le imploraba diera una oportunidad al ojiazul.

-claro después de comer tengo una hora libre, podemos hablar en la sala común- dijo ella sin querer proponer dar un paseo por el castillo, porque algo le decía que no debía ir, pero su torpe y enamorado corazón guardaba ilusiones en torno a esa conversación.

Las charlas siguieron amenas, desde la última fiesta de su casa, que ella se perdió, hasta el primer partido de quiddicht de la temporada, todo era normal, y él Ronald, se comportaba como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada hace tan solo dos días, se dijo así misma que los rencores no eran bueno y que menos contra su mejor amigos, pero no podía dejar de tener esa pequeña opresión en el pecho le era algo imposible, al terminar de comer se levantó se despidió de sus amigos y se encamino la sala común con Ron, en el transcurso todo fue denso, callado e irritante, luego al llegar a la sala común tomaron asiento y el calvo sus ojos sobre ella.

-perdón por el incidente de hace unos días, estaba algo desubicado, de verdad lo siento mucho Herms..- la chica levanto la vista, pedía perdón, y sin embargo ella seguía sintiéndose dolida, pero así mismo jamás sería capaz de negárselo a nadie por más daño que hubieran ocasionado en ella.

-todo está olvidado ron- sonrió con pesadez, espero algo más y estaba a punto de irse cuando el chico la tomo de la muñeca.

-como esta todo?- ella lo miro extrañada, y simplemente evoco a sus padres

-ellos están bien, a salvo, solo no me recuerdan pero eso fue lo que escogí debo enfrentarlo no?- recordó las palabras de su amigo el primer día, él se tensó y la miro fijamente.

-tengo un regalo para ti- su tono era alegre, esperanzado y ella simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír.

-sorpréndeme- aun no creía que estuviera hablando tan naturalmente con el pero al parecer, las cosas habían sido un mal entendido y aunque ella lo amara y no pudiera tenerlo aún conservaba a su mejor amigo el cual por aquella conversación creía no había perdido ni perdería.

-Dumbledore me ha autorizado para hacer una visita a tus padres- dijo el con tono juguetón- será una visita desde lejos, pero podrás verlos y tal vez dejarles algo- el chico sonrió para luego agregar- que piensas?

-gracias, gracias!- ella solo atino a tirarse en un gran abrazo de agradecimiento para él, sus ojos se sentían mojados y no podía creer que lo que en un principio parecía negro ahora se aclarara y mostrara mucha esperanza en su camino.

-será el sábado, por redflu, iremos al pueblo y de allí partiremos a donde tus padres, será a las 10 en la mañana, nos vemos a esa hora a la entrada del castillo- y sin decir más dio un beso en al frente de la chica y se despidió.

…(DM/HG)…..

Después de sus demás clases, Hermione se trasladaba a su sala común, no se había percatado de la hora faltaba tan solo un cuarto para las 11, había perdido el tiempo entre libros y divagaciones acerca del estado de sus padres, ese día era muy feliz, y sabía que el sábado sería mucho mejor, llego al retrato lo saludo amablemente y este después de oír la contraseña permitió que entrara, sin poder evitarlo se encontró de lleno con un rubio caminando en círculos, parecía muy preocupado, miraba el reloj cada dos minutos parecía ansioso por algo, quería preguntarle pero definitivamente no daría su cara ante el aún no había pensado una razón lógica para el incidente de la mañana y no lo enfrentaría sin buenas preguntas y respuestas.

Por su parte el la miro, mientras ella pasaba por su lado, tenía infinitas ganas de hablar con ella, pero sentía que debía estar al pendiente de Pansy, su amiga no podría tardar más de una hora en llegar, no sabía en qué estado y definitivamente tenía que estar muy al pendiente..

_Flash back…._

_-creo que estoy prepara- había decretado al pelinegra que estaba en compañía de un rubio empacando._

_-porque tienes que ir Pansy, podemos hablar con…_

_-no!... nada de eso Draco, todos tenemos que hacer esto- sonrió con tristeza- nosotros no somos buenos, pero tampoco somos malos, nosotros no luchamos por nadie, sino por ellos, los sabes, y hay que seguir la función, recuérdalo daría mi vida por protegerlos, ella sonrió triste porque, aunque se jugaba la vida por algunos de sus seré queridos había uno que definitivamente era terco y no se alejaría..._

_-Pansy, ten cuidado- el rubio se había acercado a su amiga y la había abrazado sin reparos abrazo que fue fielmente correspondido por ella._

_-Lo tendré, pero en caso de que las cosas no salgan del todo bien escúchame lo que harás- decreto ella mientras buscaba algo en su bolso-si llego tan mal herida que no puedo valerme por mi misma- dijo mientras extendía la mano y se veía una gema incolora muy brillante- brillara de un rojo intenso, -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y posicionaba la gema en ella- si brilla por el contrario de un verde intenso, es porque solo tengo algunos rasguños y cosas menores- se calló por un momento tomo aire y trato de demostrarse serena, - si la piedra se pone negra y explota en tus manos, es porque he muerto Draco- finalizo con tristeza y antes de que le pudiera decir algo ella continuo- en caso de que sea así, se prudente al recoger mi cuerpo, y por favor protégelos por mí- y sin decir nada mas dio la vuelta y desapareció por el mismo árbol por el que él día anterior lo había hecho el._

_Fin flash back._

El rubio sostenía la piedra en sus manos, que aún no había desprendido ningún tipo de destello la apretó con fuerza, ella era su mejor amiga y aunque todo Hogwarts pensara lo contrario ellos tenían un sentimiento muy grande entre ellos solo, no andaban demostrándolo abiertamente.

Vio como la castaña subía su habitación, y decidió dejar su conversación para otro día en el cual no estuviera agobiado por el estado de su mejor amiga.

…(DM/HG)…..

Hermione entro en su cuarto aun aturdida, él se veía preocupado, tanto como cuando ella tuvo que tomar la decisión de dejar a sus padres, se cambió se puso un pantalón de pijama y una camisa larga, se acostó en la cama decidida a dormir pero no lo logro, daba vueltas como loca, de pasar a estar feliz había pasado a tener la imagen de un rubio preocupado en la cabeza y luego el beso, no ella no estaba preocupada por el simplemente tenía curiosidad, ¿Quién no iba a sentir curiosidad después de ver su rostro?, por favor ella era Hermione Granger pero eso no quitaba que sintiera deseos de saber que pasaba por la mente de los demás, se levantó, había pasado una hora desde que se había acostado y no lograba dormir y empezaba a exaltarse, decidió que lo mejor sería bajar a preguntar a Malfoy si tenía algún problema y si la situación lo permitía aclarar de una vez por todas el incidente de esa mañana, se levantó se puso una bata, y salió de la habitación cuando estaba a punto de terminar el último peldaño una luz roja brillante salió despedida de la mano de Draco y una maldición de impotencia por parte de él nublo su mirada…

-Pansy- dijo con un hilo de voz, Hermione no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno, se acercó prudentemente a él y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca puso su mano en su hombro en señal de preocupación.

- Malfoy… e…estás…pasa algo?- decidió preguntar al fin, él la miro, y Hermione se helo completamente su mirada, era indefensa, triste, y parecía cristalina, sin reprimirse lo abrazo, algo le decía que lo que sea que hubiera pasado no era nada bueno, y que precisamente él no era el directo afectado.

-que sucede….ha pasado algo con Parkinson?- él se desprendió de ella con cuidado y dudo un instante, Hermione no se declaraba fan de las serpientes pero sentía la necesidad de ayudar, mas después de la ayuda brindada por ellos en el pasillo con ron.

-debe estar muy mal….- y sin decir más salió corriendo de la sala común, Hermione tuvo el impulso de salir tras de él pero algo le decía que debía alistar unas cuantas pociones el libro de hechizos medicinales y preparar su paciencia para una noche larga, porque por la cara de Draco y por su veraz mente, Parkinson estaba ese día en la posición que ayer estaba Malfoy, solo que por el miedo que por un segundo vio en los ojos del rubio ella podía estar mucho peor….

…(DM/HG)…..

Corría por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo, al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, corrió hasta el lugar donde ella había desaparecido, y en poco s minutos visualizo un bulto en el piso sin señales de vida se asusto, tal vez se había demorado mucho, no la piedra hubiera estallado, así que debía estar bien.

Llego junto a ella y se arrodillo la tomo en brazos, estaba inconsciente y temblaba, su rostro, cabello y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, al parecer la prueba le había resultado más dura que a él….

La tomo en brazos y de la misma forma que llego corrió hacia su sala común, no podía llevarla a ningún otro lugar pues sospecharían, con un poco de esfuerzo llego a su torre, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, su mayor sorpresa la tuvo, cuando se encontró con una castaña parada aun lado de la cama sonrojada, con implementos necesarios para ayudar a su amiga, la miro con agradecimiento y tendió a Pansy en la cama. Al ver el estado de la morena la castaña hizo una mueca de preocupación y de inmediato tomo el paño y el cubo de agua tibia que había llevado, empezó a limpiar la sangre con cuidado dejando al descubierto múltiples cortes en su cuerpo y cabeza.

-no creo que podamos tratarla como de debe, deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería- el rubio la miro, sabía que ella tenía cierta razón, el estado de su amiga era deplorable pero simplemente no podían llevarla a la enfermería harían muchas peguntas que ellos no podían responder.

-imposible Granger- Hermione lo miro con reprobación y rabia iba a hablar pero el rubio no la dejo- simplemente confía en mi…- algo dentro de Hermione la ínsito a asentir y tratar de ayudar a la morena que parecía muy adolorida, empezó a tactar el cuerpo de la chica, y descubrió un par de huesos rotos.

- tiene tres costillas rotas, un brazo fracturado, y el hombro derecho solo parece estar dislocado, luego tomo su varita, y conjuro un hechizo que nunca había practicado pero había leído en un libro de medicina mágica avanzada, con él podía ver si había un problema interno y descubrió que una costilla había alcanzado a perforar un pulmón y por esa razón su respiración era entrecortada, y lo peor de todo podría estarse desangrando, la castaña lo pensó tendría que detener el flujo sanguínea, si no, el tiempo no le alcanzaría para tratar sus huesos rotos, variados cortes y por último el pulmón que para ella era lo más preocupante… miro el rostro de Malfoy y pensó que lo mejor era omitir el último detalle, pues lo único que haría sería preocuparlo.

-podrás tratarla verdad Granger?- parecía preocupado y aunque la castaña no fuera una medimaga, y no se sintiera capacitado para hacerlo no se lo diría, porque eso solo podía empeorar la situación, se limitó a asentir respiro profundo y se puso de frente al cuerpo de Pansy, lo primero sería parar el flujo sanguíneo eso le ofrecería más tiempo, y menos posibilidad de que Pansy perdiera más sangre.

-episkey…- un rayo violeta salió de su varita y envolvió el cuerpo de Pansy, cuando el resplandor seso Hermione inicio a cerrar los múltiples cortes, que iban desde su rostro hasta sus piernas, con paciencia las fue cerrando poco a poco, y luego le dio a beber una poción de color naranja que servía para apaciguar el dolor, toco su frente tenía mucha fiebre, pero primero debía curar y después se ocuparía de bajarla, tacto sus costillas, decidió que primero las repararía para después ocuparse del brazo, el hombro y por ultimo del pulmón perforado, conjuro un hechizo y apretó su varita contra las costillas rotas, vio como la morena se retorció por el dolor y nerviosa conjuro el hechizo y tanteo de nuevo sus costillas para comprobar que ya estaban sanas y posteriormente hizo lo mismo con su brazos para después vendar su hombro, luego se detuvo, no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el pulmón, tendría que tratarlo con una posición que tenia, pero demoraría unos días en sanar, pero era eso o nada, tomo un botellita con un líquido azul y se la dio a beber a la morena, luego de eso, trato de calmar su fiebre pero aún era alta, lo único que quedaba era esperar si no había mejores el día siguiente, lo mejor sería llevarla a la enfermería.

-está mejor?- aunque él sabía que no podía estar mejor, trataba de convencerse aun viendo los temblores y la piel pálida de su amiga.

-esperaremos a la mañana para que baje la fiebre si no baja tendrá que atenderla un medimago Malfoy- y sin decir más atrajo una silla se sentó y siguió en su labor de tratar de bajar la fiebre de la sly.

Las horas pasaron lento, Hermione y Draco no hablaban, el preguntándose porque ella hacia aquello, y ella preguntándose que provoco tales heridas no solo es la chica si no la noche anterior en el chico, la atormentaba enormemente el hecho de que estuvieran en su iniciación, y era obvio que de eso se trataba, no podía ser nada mas pero su cerebro quería seguírselo negando, así la noche fue dándole paso al día, tanto la castaña como el rubio seguían despiertos y al pendiente de la situación, la leona había podido calmar la fiebre de la chica, la cual había dejado de temblar y sudar, ahora solo faltaba que la posición que le daba para sanar la perforación del pulmón hiciera efecto, pero eso no lo sabrían sino hasta el siguiente día en la mañana solo quedaba esperar a que despertara.

Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta, casi logra salir cuando una fría mano la detuvo.

-te iras?- ella se giró y miro la expresión de preocupación en el chico, no dijo nada por un minuto, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas.

-ella no despertara hasta mañana, será mejor que valla a clases, pasare cada que pueda a verla…-se soltó delicadamente y salió por la puerta sin ver la reacción del rubio, ella sabía que el rubio no iría hoy a clases de eso estaba totalmente segura él no la dejaría sola, por un momento sintió celos de ella por tener a alguien que la cuidara y sintiera una genuina preocupación, porque la castaña creía que tenía aquello pero era una gran mentira no lo tenía, no lo tenía porque Harry se había conformado con su respuesta el día de la pelea con ron sabiendo en realidad que sucedía, no lo tenía porque ron a veces podía ser un completo extraño, no lo tenía porque sus padres no la recordaban.. y no la tenía porque la guerra era fría y dura, y ella muy en el fondo desde que se involucro supo una cosa: nadie la protegería, y tal vez moriría, pero aun así ella lucharía … ¿Por qué?, simple porque quería que las personas de su misma condición-hijos de muggles- disfrutaran de una mejor perspectiva sin aquella distinción sanguínea, no sabía si terminar con Voldemort haría desaparecer eso, pero estaba segura que sería un gran paso.

Se ducho, cambio y se dirigió a sus clases, no tuvo siquiera tiempo de ir al gran comedor, al entrar a su clase de transformaciones, visualizo a un Harry en la primera fila, le sonrió y le señalo el asiento de al lado, ella sin decir nada solo camino hacia él se sentó y sonrió abiertamente a su amigo, porque aunque sintiera que Harry no la protegería absolutamente de todo, si tenía algo claro, él le daría su apoyo en lo que pudiera y con eso a ella le bastaba por el momento.

-Herms...Acaso no dormiste?- su amigo observaba su rostro, debía tener ojeras gigantescas, ella lo sabía pero no le diría que había pasado la noche en vela cuidando a Parkinson, mucho menos que al parecer se estaban iniciando, ¿Por qué no lo haría?... Eso mismo se preguntaba ella, solo sabía que algo dentro de ella le decía que lo mejor sería callar, porque tal vez como Malfoy alguna vez había dicho, una serpiente no es lo que parece… y ella podía estar frente a ese caso, además había prometido confiar en él y aunque no estaba muy segura del porqué, estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa, costara lo que costara….

HASTA AQUÍ!

Este cap es el más largo que he escrito son 8 hojas de pura imaginación: p…. espero que les haya gustado ahora mis siempre inseparables preguntas capciosas:

-quien creen que era el pobre manipulado por un imperius?

-piensan que Herms está desilusionada de sus amigos?..

Creo que esas serán por hoy, así que díganme si me merezco un cruccio o un tomatazo y si te gusto no te cohíbas allí está el botoncito dale clic y déjame un lindo comentario


	5. Chapter 5 una sinfonía agridulce 2

Hola!

De nuevo yo aquí subiendo un capítulo, sé que me demoré un poco pero en recompensa traigo un capítulo largo y muy emotivo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Sin más que agregar, muchas gracias a los 9 favoritos, y 8 alertas, y no menos importante a aquella persona que comento el capítulo anterior.

sailor mercuri o neptune: me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el cap, y puede ser Ronald como puede que no :p … si Draco es un verdadero amigo, y Hermione nos e siente decepcionada es verdad, solo tiene un poco de celos tal vez? :p

En fin, no siendo más he aquí capítulo…

Aclaro los personajes ninguno es mío todos son de jk ella solo me los presto para esta historia.

Capítulo 5. Una sinfonía agridulce parte 2.

-Que dices Harry!- sonrió ella hacia su amigo- claro que dormí!, simplemente soy algo blanca y susceptible a las ojeras!- claro!, ni ella misma se creía aquello, pero sabía que su amigo no la contradeciría, porque primero, era su mejor amigo pero sabía poco o nada sobre mujeres y dos, generalmente no se preocupaba por pelear sus explicaciones, menos de apariencia corporal.

-está bien Herms, - su amigo solo giro su rostro al frente para ver a su anciana profesora entrar al aula- Ron me conto lo de su visita- en ese momento los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron y mostro una de esas sonrisas que ese año poco se posaban en sus labios.

-será el mejor sábado de mi vida- concluyo la chica mientras también giraba su miraba, y concentraba toda su atención en la anciana.

…(DM/HG)…..

Una rubia, iba acelerada por el pasillo, algunos nargles traviesos había robado su libro de pociones y iba tarde a clase, definitivamente era el peor tomo que pudieran robar ya que Snape le quitaría muchos puntos a su casa solo con la excusa de su falla, respiro profundo y siguió mirando por cada rincón con la mirada gacha y concentrada en el pasillo, luego lo único que sintió fue los brazos de alguien sosteniéndola para que no callera al piso sin remedio alguno, cuando estuvo estabilizada levanto la vista, quería saber quién había detenido el fuerte golpe. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la cara de esa persona solo pudo ubicarlo en una casa, slytherin, y no era que ella tuviera algo contra las serpientes, ella era muy neutral solo podía verlo con solo mirar el rostro de cualquier alumno así no tuviera su uniforme puesto, podría decir en qué casa estaba, bajo sus ojos hacia su cuello y visualizo la corbata verde y plata, una sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomó en sus labios y pensó que nunca se equivocaba con aquello.

-lo siento, estaba un poco distraída- luna se separó del agarre del castaño y enfoco su vista sobre sus rostro, sus facciones realmente eran bonitas, pero en ese momento pareciera que tuviera mucha preocupación encima, sus ojos parecían un vacío lleno de preguntas, que aunque querían mentir mostrando paz, lo único que lograban mostrar era una enorme sensación de miedo, que se filtraba hasta llegar a ella.- muchas gracias por tu ayuda…

-Theodore Nott, pero puedes decirme Theo, - acoto el muchacho viéndola fijamente, aquella rubia parecía un cajita de sorpresas, sabía quién era y siempre había producido mucha curiosidad en el castaño, nunca pudo negar que era muy linda, pero también a veces era un poco extraña, para el fuera de todo lo que decían de ella- de lunática Lovegood- ella parecía tener un paz y una luz propia que podría calmar a cualquiera- parece que buscaras algo luna, necesitas ayuda?- él no era del tipo excluyente ni acusador, simplemente ella era diferente y el definitivamente no le molestaba eso, es más le parecía muy interesante que no fuera una réplica de las demás alumnas.

-oh!, bueno...busco mi libro de pociones los nargles me lo han escondido otra vez…- acoto ella sonrojada al fijarse que el sabia su nombre, y que no la había llamado lunática que era como le decía el resto de la población de Hogwarts..

-los nargles?- Theo no tenía ni idea de que era aquello, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, aunque todo en ella fuera más extraño de lo que pensaba.

-si!, son pequeñas criaturas que roban objetos y están siempre en los muérdagos- menciono la oji azul mientras retomaba su camino seguida de Theo.

-entonces te ayudare a buscar tu libro- menciono el chico mientras empezaba a mirar cada rincón del pasillo, después de poco trayecto la vista de Theo se encontró con un libro flotando a unos cuantos centímetros sobre ellos.- ¿será aquél?- señalo el grueso tomo negro que pendía a unos pasos de ellos.

-¡sí! ¡Es ese!- la rubia corrió hasta el lugar pero no logro alcanzar el grueso libro, en ese momento Theo llego a su lado y lo tomo por ella para luego entregárselo a la rubia.- ten!- luego su vista se perdió en los ojos azules de la chica, ella desprendía una energía que lo relajaba enormemente, recordó entonces porque deambulaba por aquel pasillo, aun no sabía cómo estaba Pansy, Draco había prometido informales pero aun no llegaba ninguna lechuza, ni un pergamino y menos aún el mismo. Todo eso hacía que sus nervios aumentaras, hoy sería el turno de Zabini e inevitablemente mañana seria el suyo y aun no sabía a qué podría enfrentarse…

-parece que hay algo que te preocupa- escucho la tranquila voz de la rubia, giro su vista y se extasió, como podría ella saberlo?- tan solo lo veo en tus ojos…- el chico aún estaba un poco atónito, no solo podía ver más de lo que el mismo quería mostrar sino además, pareciera que podía leer sus pensamientos, unos pasos en el pasillo hicieron que ambos giraran hacia una castaña, Granger, ella podría ayudarlo, ella debía saber algo, no sabía porque pero algo se lo decía.

-hola Herms!- fue al rubia quien hablo, la castaña de detuvo y sonrió a ella, y miro en forma de saludo a él.

-hola luna…- necesitaba preguntarle pero no podía hacerlo con luna allí…

-bueno, tengo que irme, antes que Snape nos deje con menos50 puntos a mi casa.- y sin decir más la rubia se perdió en el pasillo ante la mirada dubitativa de una leona y una serpiente, la castaña giro su cuerpo y empezó a caminar de nuevo rápidamente, apenas pudo reacción fue detrás de ella y la llamo.

-¡Granger! ..- la chica se detuvo y giro su cuerpo extrañada, el por su parte camino hasta estar a su lado y hablo lo más bajo que pudo solo para que ella escuchara- sabes cómo esta Pansy?- Hermione por su parte se tensó, debía decirle a, el?, luego se acordó del incidente del pasillo con Ron y sintió que debía devolverle aquel favor de alguna forma.

-en este instante voy a verla, quieres venir?- el solo asintió, no sabía si hacia lo correcto pero algo le decía que si- sígueme…

El sly solo obedeció y siguió a la castaña, no sabía exactamente a dónde lo dirigía, hasta que entraron en las cocinas, vio como ella se acercaba a un elfo y amablemente le pedía algunas cosas, que en cuestión de minutos el elfo empaco en una canasta que entrego a la gryffindor, vio como ella dio las gracias y se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, ella siguió por un par de pasillo y escaleras hasta que llegaron a un retrato de un caballero.

-santo y seña?- pronuncio con voz profunda el hombre de la pintura, ella pronuncio unas palabras en un volumen muy bajo que el no supo distinguir, al entrar se dio cuenta que era un sala muy espaciosa, no tuvo mucho tiempo de apreciar los destalles pues la castaña siguió directo hasta las escaleras y luego giro a la izquierda, allí había un puerta con una placa plateada con una serpiente y el nombre de su amigo grabado, ella toco suavemente y espero alguna reacción del otro lado, solo pudo ver cuando el rubio abrió a la puerta y se hacía a un lado para que entrara, al verlo a él, hizo una mueca de sorpresa y posteriormente se hizo a un lado en señal de que pasara.

Al entrar noto, que Hermione se había quedado clavada aun lado de la habitación, como esperando algo, giro su vista a la cama y logro ver a su amiga despierta mirando fijamente a la castaña, Granger bajo de inmediato su mirada y se giró, fue directamente a Draco y le entrego la cesta que había buscado en las cocinas.

-ten, le hará bien- finalizo, he intento salir pero al voz de la morena la detuvo.

-a dónde vas Granger?...- empezó la sly haciendo que la leona se detuviera- Draco me dijo que vendrías a revisar cómo me encontraba….- Hermione no sabía cómo interpretar aquello, porque podía estar siendo humillada o podía estar siendo sincera y podía ser que ¿agradecida?... no supo porque pero confió en que Malfoy después de la noche anterior por lo menos no dejara que ella la maltratara así que se giró.

-¿cuando despertó?- esta vez se dirigía a Malfoy.

-hace como dos horas- Hermione se acercó a la morena, y dudo un instante pero al fin roso la piel de la serpiente, aún estaba un poco caliente pero la fiebre había bajado enormemente, tomo su barita, y conjuro de nuevo el hechizo para mirar como iba su pulmón, presiono un poco contra su tórax haciendo que la chica se tensara por el dolor, y logro ver que su situación mejoraba muy bien, se atrevería a decir que para el final del día estaría mejor al punto de poder caminar sola.

-creo que hoy mismo podrá seguir con su rutina, claro con mucho cuidado, aún no ha terminado de sanar su pulmón, y podrá tener algo de dolor al respirar, pero se pasara en unos días.- concluyo la castaña.

-valla Granger, haz pensado en ser medimaga?- Hermione nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad, estaba en su séptimo año y no había pensado en que estudiar, claro que en ese momento y con la guerra pisándole los talones era lo que menos podía preocuparle- bueno, debería decir mejor gracias no?-Hermione levanto su vista con una mueca inexpresiva, ¿eran dos serpientes que había agradecido algo?, el mundo se volvía loco, ella solo asintió y se giró hacia el rubio tomo la sesta y saco de ella un recipiente.

- no he pensado en ser medimaga, pero podría considerarlo- agrego ella tratando de despejar un poco el ambiente que se había cernido sobre ellos, sintió como dos chicos soltaban aire muy pesadamente.- toma esto te hará bien, es sopa de maíz.- luego saco otro recipiente y se lo extendió al rubio- pensé que podrías tener hambre no has bajado en todo el día.- dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia al hecho de que hubiera pensado en su estado de no alimentación.

Por su parte Theo se acercó a Pansy y tomo el recipiente ayudándola a comer, aunque ella insistiera enérgicamente que podía sola, el solo respondía que dejara de ser tan remilgada y se dejara ayudar. La castaña se dirigió a la puerta y fue frenada de nuevo esta vez por unas manos frías, que ella aunque no quiera reconocía.

-ya te vas?- pregunto un rubio a espaldas de ella.

-sí, tengo clases solo aproveche el almuerzo para asegurarme de ver como estaba- luego se soltó y sin más las tres serpientes vieron partir al valiente león, que aunque no supiera estaba ayudando a su propia causa al ayudarlos a ellos.

-sabes que no debes acercarte verdad?- Draco fijo su vista en la de su pelinegra amiga.

-lo sé, quisiera que ella no se inmiscuyera tanto en todo esto…- acoto el rubio con la vista perdida.

-quisieras que se mantuviera lejos de la guerra?- esta vez fue Theo quien decidió inmiscuirse en la conversación, el rubio tan solo asintió.

-lo siento Draco, pero ella está metida en esto desde que se cruzó con Potter el primer día en el vagón, y ya no hay nada que hacer…

…(DM/HG)…..

Los días habían pasado rápido para ella, y allí se encontraba frente al espejo arreglándose para su visita a sus padres, la semana había sido relativamente tranquila, Pansy había retomado sus actividades normales al día siguiente aunque ella podía percibir que aún le costaban, sus palabras con el rubio se habían limitado aun hola y un nos vemos, no habían nombrado aquel asunto y ella realmente lo agradecía, había pasado la semana ocupada entre sus amigos y sus deberes y claro controlando la emoción de poder ver a sus padres así fuera de lejos, termino pronto, no había hecho mucho, solo había agarrado una coleta en su cabello y se había puesto un saco y un jean muggle. Emprendió el camino hacia el vestíbulo, quedaban solo 5 minutos para reunirse con Ronald, para ella el camino fue eterno pero ahí estaba, justo al lado de la salida, y el ahí parado esperándola, apenas la diviso una gran sonrisa se coló en sus labios sonrisa que instintivamente Hermione le devolvió sin tapujos..

-preparada?- el oji azul extendió su brazo para la castaña lo tomara, ella solo lo tomo y asintió efusivamente mientras salían a coger el carruaje que los llevaría al pueblo, no hablaron durante todo el camino, ella sentía una sensación de dicha que simplemente no la dejaba pensar claramente, y el al parecer se sentía cómodo con aquel silencio lleno de paz, al llegar a Hogsdame fueron directo a las tres escobas, al entrar vieron a la profesora McGonagall parada justo al lado de la gran chimenea con una enorme sonrisa.

-señor Wesley, señorita Granger- dijo a modo de saludo la anciana profesora , saludo que ambos contestaron amablemente- unas ultimas indicaciones, por ningún motivo deben dejar que sus padres noten su presencia, podría alterarlos, así que por favor solo podrá asegurarse que están bien, deberán volver en dos horas máximo, recuerde señorita, puede ser fácil rastrearlos tenga mucho cuidado- aunque ella tenía razón en que podía ser peligroso la castaña sentía que de alguna manera tenía que verlos, tenía que saber que estaban bien.

La castaña dio la gracias a su tan querida profesora, y en menos de lo que pudo creerlo ya se encontraba en un chimenea en algún lugar de Australia, ella no sabía que pueblo era aquel, vio a su alrededor, y se sintió desubicada, encaro a Ronald dispuesta a preguntarle pero como si el viera la duda en sus ojos respondió sin tener si quiera que preguntarle.

-estamos en Alice Springs…- el pelirrojo tomo su mano y la jalo hacia afuera, era un taberna al parecer.

-y este lugar es?- no parecía feo, solo era raro ver cosas como estas en Australia.

-es la taberna del hermano de la dueña de las tres escobas, un tipo carismático- dijo el pelirrojo sin interés alguno.

Después de un leve saludo con el propietario ambos emprendieron el camino hacia donde se suponía estaban sus padres, Hermione conocía el camino bien, más bien sabia como tomar un taxi y dar la dirección, después de recorrer algunas cuadras llegaron al pórtico de una bonita casa, era un calle muy tranquila aquella, la castaña pago el taxi y se quedó de piedra frente a la casa, era lo único que podía hacer esperar allí afuera, hasta que sus padres salieran, o simplemente se asomaran allí acabaría su tiempo y regresaría pero lo haría con una sensación increíble de tranquilidad.

-vamos!- ron atrapo la mano de Hermione y la llevo hacia el patio trasero, ella trataba de soltarse recordaba las palabras de la directora no podía acercarse tanto.

-ron!.. No podemos acercarnos tanto!- el chico freno en seco tomo algo del bolso que llevaba y lo extendió mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios..

-lo se… por eso le pedí a Harry su capa de invisibilidad- la castaña se alegró de que su amigo hubiese pensado en todo, ambos se metieron bajo la capa, y buscaron la puerta, para su suerte no tuvieron que hacerlo al llegar al patio trasero, vieron a sus padres sentados, ambos reían mientras recordaban algo, que ellos no alcanzaban a escuchar, Hermione sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaron, era feliz, porque los había protegido, estaban a salvo y felices, y si esa guerra no terminaba bien, si ella no sobrevivía, por lo menos tendría la alegría de saber que sus padres estaban felices y a salvo, y jamás sentirían el dolor de su perdida, y ahí justo en ese momento recordó porque hacia todo aquello, los amaba y eran lo más grande que tenía, quería protegerlos, y definitivamente lo haría, a toda costa. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí parados solo observando, solo supo que en un momento dado ron le dijo que era hora de volver, y ella limpiándose el rastro de traviesas lagrimas obedeció, para así emprender el camino de regreso a lo que sería su fuerza renovada….

…(DM/HG)…..

La chimenea solo alumbraba su rostro, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía exactamente de qué tipo, se levantó del sillón y camino por su sala, aún no había llegado otra carta de él, así que por ahora tendrían un poco de tranquilidad, Theo y sabini, habían tenido suerte, solo habían obtenido un par de rasguños, Pansy estaba mucho mejor, y todo gracias a ella..

Le había sido difícil aceptarlo pero lo había hecho, quería que ella estuviera fuera de todo aquello, pero no encontraba una forma de hacerla entrar en razón, ella al igual que todos no solo apostaba su vida, también lo que más amaba, no entendía porque tenía que involucrarse, él lo hacía porque no había otra salida, a su parecer era el mejor camino porque tenía más garantías de salvar a los suyos, escucho como alguien entraba la sala y se giró, allí parada estaba ella, la miro fijamente, parecía que había llorado pero su enorme sonrisa podría desvirtuar aquella versión.

-Granger- fue su forma de saludo, ella se quedó de pie, frente a él, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Malfoy- respondió el saludo, para luego seguir su camino, aún no había hablado sobre el incidente, y Draco estaba deseoso de saber que pensaba ella, pero no diría nada, porque simplemente él era un Malfoy al cual nada le importaba…

-que tal te fue con la comadreja?- la chica se giró sobre sus talones, sonrió aún más ampliamente se acercó a él un poco más respiro profundo y respondió..

-fue grandioso- luego así mismo se giró y sin dejar que el rubio respondiera algo se perdió por el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto.

Aquella declaración había hecho que Draco sintiera una punzada de dolor, que rayos le pasaba?, porque le importaba tanto aquella gryffindor, no más bien porque le dolía aquellas palabras, se dijo así mismo que no debería darle importancia y del mismo modo que ella, el subió a su habitación, y al mismo tiempo que cerraba su puerta prometía, cerrar cualquier sentimiento estúpido hacia ella.

…(DM/HG)…..

Los días habían pasado rápido, hacía ya un mes desde el día en que había visto a sus padres, todo había pasado rápido, Malfoy y ella no hablaban ni siquiera se saludaban, él la veía y simplemente se remitía, a ir a su habitación o ignorarla, había tenido la intención de encararlo, no sabía porque pero sencillamente la situación le molestaba la oprimía… la distraía, sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, Harry había estada yendo constantemente con Dumbledore, aún faltaban algunos horocruxes, y Voldemort entraba a su mente cada vez más, por lo que el peli negro constantemente estaba sometido a sesiones de oclumancia con Snape, por otro lado, su relación con ron había vuelto a ser extraña, no había pasado a los malos tratos, pero de nuevo la ignoraba solo decían lo necesario, y de vez en cuando algunos de sus cometarios la herían, pero ella simplemente y por el agradecimiento que sentía se levantaba y se iba, aun le dolía en el alma verlo con lavender, sentía una opresión enorme, varias veces había llorado, pero siempre estaba Ginny ahí, levantándole el ánimo y forzándola a seguir, las clases habían sido igual que de costumbre, nada había cambiado, pero el ambiente en general se sentía pesado, angustioso, la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y muchos estudiantes se sentían asustados, en ese momento estaba entrando al gran comedor, era hora de la cena, sus clases habían acabado, y su rutina de siempre desde hace un mes se culminaría en unas pocas horas para iniciar otra vez, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban allí sentados, se dirigió a su mesa y tomo su habitual sitio junto a Ginny y a Harry, todo iba como siempre, estaba a punto de iniciar a comer, cuando la profesora McGonagall entro corriendo por las grandes puertas del gran comedor, su semblante no era el mejor y la profesora no solía perder la compostura, el comedor quedo en total silencio, en una total expectativa, la profesora llego justo frente al anciano director y le entrego una carta, luego se posiciono justo a su lado, viendo extrañamente hacia la mesa de los leones, el semblante del director cambio totalmente y levanto su rostro mientras acomodaba sus gafas de media luna..

-Hermione Granger- la aludida levanto su vista, mientras todos los ojos se posicionaban sobre ella, ella giro su rostro a todos lados, no entendía que pasaba…- Hermione Granger!- de nuevo escucho el llamado, Harry la sacudió suavemente indicándole que tenía que ir. La leona se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el profesor, al cabo de un momento estaba en frente de él, las miradas que sus profesores le dirigían eran unas llenas de tristeza y preocupación, el profesor extendió un sobre hacia ella, vio fijamente el papel, y se decidió a tomarlo y leyó…

-_ministerios de magia y hechicería de Londres-_

_-colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, director_, _**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-**_

La castaña giro el sobre aun sin entender que sucedía, ni porque tenía que leer una carta dirigida al director, la abrió, temblaba no sabía exactamente porque, pero temblaba, tal vez tenía tanta curiosidad que luego se había transformado en nervios, saco el pergamino contenido en el sobre y enfoco su vista para leerlo.

"_es para mí triste tener que comunicar por medio de la presente el ataque sufrido por dos muggles, le ruego Albus maneje la situación con tacto y también informa oportunamente a la señorita Hermione Granger, de la muerte de sus padres a manos de un grupo de mortifagos, mis más sentidas condolencias_

_Rufus Scrimgeour"_

Hermione dejo caer el trozo de papel al piso, escucho un lo siento proveniente de sus profesores, y se desplomo, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro, era mentira, sus padres no podían estar muertos se repetía constantemente, tratando de convencerse a si misma de la poca veracidad de la carta, aquellas palabras que habían leído le parecían tan postizas, él no lo sentí solo se remitía a escribir una carta donde creía sentirlo pero no era así, empezó a negar con su cabeza, no podía ser, eso no podía estar pasando, ella los había visto ella había visto como reían…

-señorita Granger!- sentía como alguien agitaba sus hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero ella solo era un cuerpo que había perdido su alama, en ese momento todo quedo oscuro en su vida, todo cambio…

…(DM/HG)…..

Estaba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, había visto hacia la mesa de los leones, y ella no estaba, hacia unos 15 días, no cruzaban palabra, se lo había prometido así mismo y lo estaba cumpliendo, vio como ella entraba por la puerta del gran comedor, y se sentaba junto a la Wesley y a Potter, desvió su mirada de nuevo a su plato, hasta que el sonido de las puertas lo distrajeron de nuevo, la jefe de gryffindor entraba corriendo hasta dónde estaba el director, y entregaba algo, luego todo se quedó en silencio..

-Hermione Granger!- no parecía tener enojo en su voz, más bien parecía triste- Hermione Granger- giro su vista hasta posicionarla sobre la castaña, había quedado inmóvil hasta que Potter le indico que fuera, así mismo se levantó, camino lentamente hacia el anciano director, y este le extendió una carta, la misma que le había entregado McGonagall, vio como después de un momento, la castaña soltaba el papel, y caía de rodillas, mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba, lloraba, Draco intento parase pero Pansy lo detuvo.

-espera!- lo miro con tristeza- no creo que sea el mejor momento…- Draco asintió y vio como el director se agachaba a sus altura y la sacudía..

-necesito verla!- se levantó ante la mirada de toda su casa., al mismo tiempo que Pansy lo hacía y un par de gryffindors..

-sabes que esto puede hacer que nos descubran verdad?- ella tenía razón, giro su vista hacia la imagen, que tenían al frente, aun no reaccionaba y cada vez temblaba más, veía como muchos la miraban atónitos, porque? No era común ver llorar al ratón de biblioteca y menos verla en ese estado, luego sucedió su cuerpo se desvaneció, quedando sostenida por el director.

-si, pero no me importa…!- Pansy lo miro y asintió, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la gryffindor mientras otros dos chicos rojo y dorado hacían lo mismo, al llegar primero que su antagónicos, la tomo en brazos ante la mirada atónita de todos menos del anciano directo, mientras Pansy por su parte tomaba el papel que antes la leona había dejado caer.

-señor Malfoy, es muy oportuno, podría llevarla a su sala común debe descansar- el anciano parecía triste aun el no entendía que sucedía, aun pensaba que podría ser pero nada venía a su mente.

-suéltala Malfoy!- esta vez fue el pelinegro de gryffindor quien hablo…

-señor Potter, si gusta puede acompañarlo pero este momento no es el mejor para disputas- sin discutir si quiera solo asintió, parecía que pensaba en ella, no en él ni en Malfoy pensaba en la situación de su amiga, y aunque el director no les dijo nada, decidieron averiguarlo después y así todo emprendieron el camino que los separaba de la sala común, para todos fue un camino largo, pero para Malfoy fue uno angustioso.

Llegaron justo al frente de la puerta de su habitación, y la depositaron en su cama, las lágrimas seguían saliendo inexplicablemente parecía estar en total shock….

-por merlín!- pronuncio una Pansy, con la mirada perdida soltando aquel papel que minutos atrás había soltado la castaña mientras se cubría la boca, Draco se agacho y tomo la carta, y leyó cada línea mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más…..

- que rayos pasa!- fue esta vez un exaltado Harry quien tomó la palabra-

-sus padres…. Sus padres fueron asesinados….- el silencio fue lo único que gobernó en el aire, fue lo único que se sintió, los gryffindors se acercaron a su amiga, y se sentaron junto a ella, mientras Draco y Pansy se hacían a un lado, lejos de los dos leones pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver a la castaña tendida en la cama…

-todo esto, me recuerda a lo que puedo perder, y a lo que ella perdió- dijo el rubio, lleno de tristeza, si bien era cierto que no hablaban de sus padres, no podía negar que sentía algo por aquella castaña, y que solo pensar que estaba sintiendo lo destrozaba por dentro…

-te lo dije una vez Draco, ella se metió en todo esto desde que se cruzó con Potter en el tren en primer año… ella sabía que su vida… podía convertirse de una linda sinfonía...a una agridulce- finalizo la morena mientras apretaba la mano de su amigo, y salía del cuarto dejando a dos leones y una serpiente, totalmente impresionados con lo que sucedía.

HASTA AHÍ!

Awwww no lo puedo creer!... Enserió ya vamos en el capítulo 5, amo esta pag, es muy genial!... ahora como siempre mis preguntas capciosas…

-¿Qué creen sucederá con Herms?

-quien creen que es el mortífago del primer cap, al cual Voldemort le pidió averiguar el paradero de los padres de Herms?

Esto es todo.. Ahora si creen que el capítulo merece un lindo comentario no te prives!... y oprime abajito y déjame un comentario me harás muy feliz si lo haces


	6. en cambio no

Hola!

Bueno sé que me demore, pero no había estado muy inspirada, ayer vi la última película de Harry Potter con la cual lloré como un magdalena y me inspire repentinamente, el capítulo fue de mi agrado espero que piensen lo mismo al leerlo y lo disfruten, antes una sugerencia, el capítulo lo leí de nuevo cuando estaba en fase de corrección, así que como sugerencia las dejare en el orden que se deben ir escuchando en cuanto acabe una pondrán la otra

Innocent- Avril Lavigne.

Skyscraper- Demi Lovato

Space bound- Eminen

En cambio No – Laura Pausini

Son esas, debo decir que cada capítulo se inspira en una canción en específico y a veces llevan su nombre, este capítulo fue inspirado en, en cambio no de Laura pausini.

Ahora como siempre mis agradecimientos:

Sailor mercuri o neptune: muchas gracias por siempre comentar, eres una de mis lectoras preferidas, y fue un cap triste pero estoy segura que no el más triste de todo el fic.

Angy Malfoy: no estabas equivocada Draco está muy dispuesto a no dejarla caer, muchas gracias por tomar tu tiempo para comentar significa mucho para mí.

Muchas gracias a aquellas 13 persona que me tiene en favoritos, aquellas 9 que me tiene en alera y las 1290 que se tomaron su tiempo para entrar a leer esta historia, estoy realmente agradecida…

Ahora decretando que nada me pertenece solo lo tomo prestados de jk, aquí capitulo!

Capítulo 6. En cambio no….

Una semana, ya hacía una semana sus padres habían sido asesinados, una semana hacía desde que no paraba de llorar, una semana sin dormir solo retratando sus caras sonrientes, una semana echándose la culpa por lo que había sucedido su cerebro se repetía una y otra vez que si ella no hubiera querido verlos aquel día nada hubiera sucedido aún los tendría, no a su lado pero si a salvo, estaba en un tipo de estado de shock con la diferencia que ella solo ignoraba su alrededor aunque sabía que estaba ahí, había visto a Harry algunas veces sentado a su lado intentando que comiera, Ginny había ido a levantarle el animó contándole todo lo que sucedía pero ella simplemente se limitaba a perderse en sus recuerdos, aquellos que ella consideraba los más felices de su vida y aquellos que jamás podría recuperar ni aún terminando la guerra, pues aquellos tenían luz propia; y esa luz había sido cruelmente apagada.

Ese día a diferencia de los demás, se había duchado, y se había cambiado, aunque no tuviera energía para hacer nada, definitivamente su aroma no era el mejor, no había probado bocado en esa semana, pues su apetito había desaparecido dejando solo un nudo en su estómago, ella jamás faltaba a clases pero desde que leyó esa carta perdió a Hermione Granger para dar paso a una vacía alumna más de Hogwarts, se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo, la abrumaba saber que sus padres ahora serían una estrella más cubriendo ese manto azul que se extendía sobre sus ojos.

Sintió como la puerta se abría a su espalda, no le dio importancia seguramente era Harry o Ginny, y pasaría lo de siempre, los ignoraría hasta que se cansaran y se fueran, aún no estaba preparada para ver a nadie y no creía estarlo en un largo tiempo, sintió cerrarse la puerta, y esperó; pero nadie habló, sintió una sensación de descanso al no tener que esforzarse en ignorar a nadie pues a ella le dolía aquello.

-¿seguirás aquí encerrada provocando lastima Granger?- esa voz no pertenecía a Harry ni a Ginny, tenía ganas de girarse y pedirle que ese día al menos ese día no la molestara, pero no lo hiso simplemente lo ignoró como hacía con los demás- este no es tu estilo Granger, ir por ahí dando pena ajena…- Hermione empezaba a sentir una ira recorriendo su cuerpo, como podía ser tan cruel-pareces un alma en pena aquí siempre encerrada, enfréntalo esto no es el fin del mundo, ¡ellos murieron! … ¡y no van a volver!-y fue todo para ella no necesitó escuchar más, miles de lágrimas empezaron a descender por su cara con violencia, mientras ella se levantada del marco de la ventana, temblaba de la furia que tenía comprimida adentro, odiaba la forma despiadada en que él usaba su dolor como medio de burla.

-¡eres un estúpido Draco Malfoy!- se giró y camino hacía el hasta estar frente a frente- ¿crees que es fácil?, ¿crees que es algo normal saber que tus padres están muertos y no los veras jamás?...¿crees que es fácil lidiar con este sentimiento de culpa que se adueña de tu mente?- dio un puños en su pecho mientras seguía llorando, y gritándole con todas sus energías.

-¡tienes que superarlo Granger!- dijo mientras tomaba sus manas y las sostenía en el aire evitando así seguir siendo golpeado por la castaña-

-¿cómo?...¿dime cómo?-exclamó en un susurro ahogado mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas temblando a causa, del llanto, el miedo, la incertidumbre y la inmensa tristeza de la cual era presa, el rubio se arrodillo a su lado mientras envolvía a la leona en sus brazos, sentía como el pecho de la chica se contorsionaba, pero había logrado lo que buscaba había hecho que ella hablara, que explotara, habían pasado días desde la noticia, y ella simplemente había ignorado cualquier visita, su estado lo preocupaba y no se había atrevido a entrar pensando muy bien cómo lograr sacarla de aquel transe, la abrazo fuerte, nunca había abrazado a nadie o bueno solo a Pansy, pero definitivamente la sensación que le producía ver a aquella castaña tan frágil, tan rota, lo superaba.

-para empezar, tienes que comer, ellos no están en cuerpo, pero aún siguen cuidándote, y estoy seguro que ver que no comes nada debe preocuparles, tienes que continuar, tienes que honrar su memoria- el separo a la gryffindor de su cuerpo y limpio suavemente su lágrimas, luego la tomo en brazos y la sentó en la cama, llevaba días planeando ese momento, y por ello tenía casi todo calculado. Tomo un bandeja y la puso justo frente a ella, había fruta, y una sopa, como hace días no comía un alimento muy pesado no sería bien recibido por su cuerpo.

-no tengo hambre- articulo la castaña.

-no me importa si tienes hambre o no Granger, tienes que comer, si no vas a desnutrirte y vas a enfermar…- el rubio tomo una cucharada de sopa y la acerco a los labios de la castaña, ella lo miro, tratando de decidir si hacerle caso o seguir tal como se encontraba, pero de repente las palabras del sly tomaron sentido para ella, sus padres no estaban pero aún tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran cuidando de ella, y de la forma que ella estaba tomando todo no ayudaba mucho. Abrió la boca y tomo la sopa, luego le quito la cuchara al rubio, y empezó a comer sola, muy despacio, pues sentía su estómago revuelto. Poco a poco fue comiendo lo que había en la bandeja había descubierto que tenía hambre y era lógico después de una semana sin comer nada.

-deberías dormir, y mañana yo mismo me encargare de sacarte de la torre, así tenga que arrastrarte- Hermione no entendía la actitud de aquel rubio, porque se preocupaba por ella, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, todo aquello solo había sido con un propósito, sacarla de su dolor, o intentar hacerla reaccionar, y funcionaba, la pena que sus amigos sentían por ella solo la hacían sumirse más en su tristeza, la cruda verdad que él le dedicaba la sacaba de su oscuridad para que empezara a caminar a la salida, y quería hacerlo, quería luchar, no quería que la muerte de sus amados padres fuera en vano, y mucho mayor quería que nadie más tuviera que pasar por aquello, que nadie más llorara a un ser querido por culpa de la despiadada guerra que los cubría en definitiva, tendría que empezar a recoger los pedazos de su corazón, y aunque sabía que eso no sería pronto, estaba segura que podría lograrlo, y todo aquello gracias a aquella serpiente que se había atrevido a enfrentarla, lo miro fijamente, con puro agradecimiento pintado en sus pupilas, y sin pensarlo lo abrazo, como si se tratara de su mejor amigo lo abrazo..

-gracias Malfoy- y esa pequeña palabra seria el inicio de muchas cosas que ella jamás se imaginaria, pues sería el inicio de un cambio radical en todo lo que ella conocía como su mundo.

…(DM/HG)…..

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, la bulliciosa habitación se sumió en el más profundo silencio cuando bajo el marco se visualizó aquella figura femenina que hacía ya varios días no dejaba ver ni su sombra, muchos ojos en aquella sala la escrutaron, otros la miraron con compasión y otros llenos de preocupación, se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, giro su vista hacia la mesa serpentina, y vio clavados en ella dos orbes platinados, devolvió aquella fuerte mirada que tenía como único fin infundirle valor. Respiro profundo y conto mentalmente hasta 10, luego encamino su rumbo hacia la mesa roja y dorada, aun el salón conservaba aquel silencio sepulcral solo opacado por los pasos de aquella castaña, sus amigos abrieron un pequeño espacio en la larga mesa para que ella lo ocupara, Ginny junto a Harry, tenía un semblante pesaroso mismo que trasmitía a este último, se sentó en silencio y tomo una cuenca de cereales, de repente un voz aniñada y dulce se dirigió a ella llamando su atención, levanto la vista y allí parada frente a ella estaba luna.

-hola Hermione!- la sonrisa que luna le ofreció fue tan sincera que hizo de inmediato que ella le respondiera.

-hola luna- ella sin tan siquiera mirar a su alrededor, se percató que cada mirada en aquella sala era para ellas.

-no estés triste, ellos no se han ido aun siguen en cada hertlas que veas- la rubia señalo a un lado de la castaña e hizo que esta girara su cabeza sin lograr ver nada.

-hertlas?..Que son luna?- a ella le agradaba mucho aquella chica, aunque muchos pensaran que estaba loca a ella le parecía que luna con todo era un saco andante de esperanza.

- son como duendecillos, cuando un ser querido muere siempre su alma estará contigo en forma de hertlas- luego estiro la mano y tomo algo que no solo para ella era invisible sabía que para todos lo era.- los guardare para que puedas tenerlos cerca- luego saco un lindo embace, algo peculiar con algunos agujeros y una piedra incolora como tapa, luna la quito e introdujo aquello invisible dentro, al cerrarlo la piedrilla cambio de color dejando un arcoíris- cuando cambie a rojo es porque no están de acuerdo con lo que haces, cuando este azul es porque se sienten muy orgullosos, amarillo te infunden valor, y negro es peligro- la rubia extendió el frasquito hacia ella y se forma autómata la leona lo tomo, de inmediato la piedrita cambio a una tonalidad azul fuerte, Hermione sonrió, porque a pesar que muchos creían que aquello era un tontería, para ella aquello significaba mucho.

-muchas gracias luna- luna solo a sintió y regreso a su mesa. Poco a poco el gran comedor fue retomando la normalidad, el bullicio empezó a sentirse de nuevo, y aunque ella sabía que debía ser el centro de muchas conversaciones no le importó y por primera vez en muchos días sonrió de verdad, sonrió con alegría, porque a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres había ganado más determinación, determinación para detener más muertes, determinación para luchar, valor para enfrentar aquella guerra que solo estaba a puertas de distancia.

-Hermione estas bien?- giro su vista hacia el rostro de su amigo peli negro y asintió vigorosamente.

-estoy mucho mejor….

…(DM/HG)…..

-¡no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo!- autodeterminación era lo que llenaba su cuerpo, su varita apuntaba fijamente contra la figura justo frente suyo, hacía poco había salido de aquel infernal trance, y con mucha fuerza había logrado recordar vagamente algunas cosas, y se había defendido de aquel imperius a tiempo. Él siempre pensó que ella no era de fiar, pero jamás imagino que estuviera pisando las puertas de la locura, recordó como había tratado mal y atacado a Hermione, tenía muchas lagunas mentales, pero estaba seguro que no había hecho mayor mal alguno.

-baja la barita, no quiero tener que lastimarte…o peor aún matarte- la sonrisa macabra que adornaba su rostro fácilmente le indicaba que había perdido pedazo por pedazo su alma y que no dudaría en usar su varita contra él.

-hazlo, no tengo miedo, ¡pero no me utilizaras más!- tenia valor, no sabía que cosas podría haber hecho bajo aquel filtro amoroso, y peor aún que había hecho en el tiempo que aquellas lagunas no lo dejaban evocar.

-¿así que prefieres morir no?...- la mirada que ella le ofrecía era escalofriante, difícil de describir- es lo menos que te mereces, después de todo fuiste tú quien mataste a los padres de Hermione- una carcajada estridente de hoyo en aquella sala, el tomo su barita con más ahínco pero temblaba, ¿habría llegado tan lejos?, ¿habría matado a los padres de la persona que más amaba?...

-¡mentira!...yo jamás haría nada contra ella- de nuevo el rostro triunfante de la chica no se hizo esperar, y los nervios de él fueron aumentando

-tu Ronald Wesley, entregaste a los padres de Hermione Granger ¡cómo una vez Pettigrew entrego a los Potter!- el chico cada vez temblaba más, un dolor se adueñó de su cabeza, eso no podía ser verdad no lo era- tu encontraste su ubicación y se la diste al señor oscuro….- sintió a la joven aún más cerca y su varita sobre su cuello- tu... Ronald Wesley entregaste en bandeja de plata a los padres de tu querida sangre sucia- sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y sus recuerdos empezaron a llegar velozmente, recordó el momento en que la vio sonreír por estar junto a ellos, lo recordó todo, y se sintió terrible, el ruido sordo de su varita caer no se hizo esperar, mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su rostro…- imperius!-

Luego, junto con todo el dolor, la conciencia de ron Wesley había desaparecido de nuevo, y su yo consiente había sido enviado a un paralelo donde su propio dolor lo cegaba e instintivamente creyó que era mejor un imperius a ver conscientemente a su mejor amiga, a su castaña, al amor de su vida, después de aquel dolor que el mismo había provocado en ella.

…(DM/HG)…..

-¿enserio crees que fue el?- el fuego de la chimenea alumbraba los rostros de los 4 estudiantes reunidos en aquella sala, una morena miraba fijamente a su platinado amigo mientras pensaba en aquellas suposiciones que para ella eran sin sentido.

-solo es una suposición…- la sala quedo en silencio, el mismo sabía que aquello era una estupidez, pero eran muchas coincidencias en un mismo cuadro, y si aquello era verdad, ella no estaba segura en ningún lugar y eso lo preocupaba.

-puede ser, tienes un punto pero, de cualquier forma hubiera ocurrido Draco, ella es un objetivo fácil- dijo Theodore entrando a la conversación de la que hasta el momento había estado alejado, y aunque sabía que su amigo estaba intranquilo debía hacerse a la idea que ella jamás estaría segura, ni alejada de Potter ni cerca de él…

-lo sé, y eso me desespera…- sus tres acompañantes pusieron sus ojos sobre él, sabían que aquello no era nuevo, pudiera ser que el empezara aceptarlo hasta hacia poco tiempo pero aquella serpiente, secreta y sigilosamente siempre la había protegido.

-has hecho mucho Draco, todos los sabemos, aun recordamos aquel golpe en tercero- y no solo ellos, el más que nadie lo recordaba, aquel golpe que le dejó un ojo morado siempre fue por una buena causa, y jamás se arrepentiría de ello, porque gracias a eso aquel trio pudo salir bien librado y no solo ellos el propio Sirius Black, su padre los había seguido, y si no fuera por aquel golpe y el haberse entretenido con una reprimenda para él, no hubiera sucedido lo siguiente.

Aunque aquellas conversaciones no eran todo el punto de estar allí juntos trataban de no pensar en eso, aunque fuera imposible viendo aquel macabro sobre en el centro de la mesa frente a ellos, porque definitivamente mucho de ellos dudaban salir con vida de la siguiente prueba, aunque lo desearan enormemente.

…(DM/HG)…..

Hacía ya varias horas estaba allí sentada con sus deberes, estaba bastante atrasada considerando los días de inasistencia, había preferido la comodidad de su sala común, las habladurías aun le molestaban, ella había decidido recomenzar aceptar las cosas, pero no volver a la normalidad de inmediato, eso era imposible y aun se preguntaba si podría ser la misma de siempre después de aquello. Soltó su pluma que cayó sobre el largo pergamino que escribía para historia de la magia, su vista se posó sobre el pequeño frasquito de al frente, la pequeña tapita aún seguía de un color azul intenso, sonrió, porque a pesar de todo, aquel frasquito le daba muchos ánimos y no solo eso su mente se empeñaba en creer fervientemente en las palabras de la rubia así que aquel pequeño objeto seria su mayor tesoro en adelante porque sería como una especie de guía para ella.

El cuadro que daba paso a la sala común se abrió dándole paso a aquella serpiente que la había ayudado a salir de su habitación, su vista se quedó fija en el pasillo esperando que una rubia cabellera se asomara y así sucedió, el chico la vio fijamente como evaluándola, y ella simplemente se sonrojo y desvió la vista tomo de nuevo su pluma e intento pasar por alto aquel incomodo momento, sintió que la serpiente se sentaba junto a ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensionara, intento poner toda su atención sobre el libro pero fue imposible cuando sintió que el rubio cogía su posesión más preciada, en ese instante dejo caer el libro y lanzo su mano hacia la de él sin resultado ya que él había sido más rápido y con su mano libre había tomado en el aire la de ella.

-¿qué pasa Granger, porque tan prevenida?- Hermione no sabía cómo interpretar aquello, si como una amenaza, o como un forma de entrar a algún tipo de conversación.

-déjalo por favor, ese objeto es importante para mí- ella deseaba mostrar dureza, pero por esos días se le hacía un poco difícil.

-no lo romperé descuida, vi tu expresión cuando lunática te lo dio, se notaba que era de tu agrado- aquel rubio sonrió y observo aquel recipiente- conozco estos objetos, son una especia de leyenda en el mundo mágico, dicen que pueden trasmitir las emociones de seres querido que ya no están…- aunque ella sabía que él se dirigía a ella podía jurar que no lo hacía, sus ojos estaban fijos en el tarrito pero parecían perdidos en algún recuerdo.- mi madre es una gran creyente de aquella leyenda, y tenía uno donde guardaba las emociones de su primer hijo…- Hermione abrió los ojos a tope, si ella entendía bien, Draco había podido tener un hermano o hermana pero algo había sucedido.  
>-¿su primer hijo?- de repente el rubio alzó la vista, ya no tan altiva como la recordaba parecía que aquello tocaba una fibra profunda en su interior, Hermione se reprendió mentalmente por aquello porque ella más que nadie sabía lo que se sentía la sola mención de la pérdida de un ser querido.<p>

-olvídalo Granger, es una historia que no te pienso contar- y allí su mirada cambio de nuevo a una inescrutable, vacía y muy fría. Hermione pensó que tal vez aquella pose altiva que el rubio mantenía era solo una capa que lo protegía de ser herido, de ser dañado, de ser vulnerable ante los demás; y a su parecer ante el mismo.

Vio como el busco algo entre los bolsillos de su túnica, y saco un pequeño estuche de terciopelo verde, y se lo extendió, Hermione dudo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en tomarla él se adelantó y lo deposito en su mano.

-ábrelo, juro que no es una especie de trampa- la castaña se quedó observando un par de segundo la linda bolsa, notando que tenía grabado en ella las letras N.M, deshizo el nudo plateado que impedía la salida de lo que había su interior y giro la bolsita, de ella salió una hermosa cadena de plata, no era tan gruesa ni tan delgada era perfecta, y esta no tenía ningún tipo de dije solo aquella cadena. Su vista volvió a la de Malfoy intentando pensar que significaba aquello o porque tenía que verlo ella.

-era de mi madre, mi padre odia aquellos artefactos de leyenda- dijo mirando fijamente el regalo de luna-cuando se dio cuenta que mi madre llevaba uno lo destruyo en sus ojos, y le prohibió tener alguno dijo que eso no lo podía permitir a una Malfoy- a Hermione le parecía que recordar aquello abría una especie de herida en Draco, una que él esperaba saldar en un futuro sin importar el precio- ella conservo el collar, siempre usaba aquel lindo objeto en su cuello, así que cuando sucedió eso, me lo obsequio y me dijo que lo regalara a alguien que yo creyera mereciera tenerlo- el chico tomo la cadena de manos de la castaña y acomodo el frasquito de tal forma que pendiera de ella en forma de dije- creo que será más fácil para ti cuidar esto si siempre está cerca ti- luego se levantó y con la vista pidió permiso para colocarlo sobre el cuello de la castaña, ella solo levanto su frondosa melena y espero a que el hiciera lo suyo, en un momento sintió que la cadenita ya colgaba de su cuello y sonrió.

-muchas gracias Malfoy, no solo por esto, quizás solo faltaba que respirara-ella se levantó quedando justo frente al rubio-y pensara todo con clama, y no hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo si no fuera por tu ayuda, en cambio hoy pude salir y enfrentar todo… gracias- y sin esperar palabra el chico lo abrazo, porque Hermione Granger estaba agradecida con Draco Malfoy, y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo después de aquello y sabía muy bien que necesitaría su ayuda pronto, porque había visto aquella carta que una lechuza negra había dejado para él y sabía perfectamente de quien era, y que lo que sea que dijera no podía ser bueno.

Pero ella no era la única que pensaba mil cosas, porque Draco también tenía un mar de pensamientos que no se calmaban en su cabeza, y de lo único que estaba seguro era que, había mil cosas que lo arrastraban hacia ella, Hermione, su Hermione, su castaña…

HASTA AQUÍ!

Antes de irme aclarare un par de cosas…

Draco pudo tener un hermano en mi retorcida mente y murió de forma retorcida, y luego se enteraran :p

Luna y Draco difieren un poco en el detalle del frasco luna piensa que es solo la casa de los hertlas(invento mío y que en mi cabeza son como extractos del alma de alguien), Draco cree que es solo un medio para que aquellos seres se comuniquen.

El frasquito es chiquito nada grande, muy lindo incoloro con algunos grabados plateados y una tapa en forma de corchito pequeña.

Creo que eso es lo que tenía que aclarar sin embargo si tiene alguna duda pueden preguntarme por medio de un comentario y responderé con gusto.

Ahora como siempre mis preguntantes capciosas: p….

-¿qué creen le pase a Ronald?

-¿empezara Hermione a enamorarse o ya se enamoró?

-¿creen que las 4 serpientes sobrevivan a la próxima prueba?

Bueno no siendo más me despido no sin antes, decirles que me dejen un lindo comentario si creen el cap lo merece… muchos besos y tratare de actualizar pronto…


	7. Chapter 7 perdiendo el control

Holaaaaaaaaa!...

Perdón por la demora, es que acabo de entrar a la u ya entre a segundo semestre de derecho y pues ando un poco atareada con el mundo de libros que tengo que leer, así que teniendo un ratito libre he aquí capitulo, espero lo disfruten, porque realmente me encanto como quedo .

Angy Malfoy: perdón por demorar tanto actualizando, pues yo podría dudar de que solo sea el padre de lavender pero es una hipótesis bastante buena, muchas gracias por tomar tu tiempo para comentar es muy importante para mí.

Sailor mercuri o neptune: pues yo creo que Wesley no podrá morir, porque si no podrías matar a alguien que definitivamente no quisieras sacar del fic, :p muchas gracias por el comentario eres una de mis lectoras favoritas porque siempre comentas.

Lizzi black-48: pues, creo que se aproxima el momento en el que Hermione entienda un poco más a Draco, porque ya sabes, ser Draco Malfoy en esta historia es difícil, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y mas aun espero no decepcionarte a lo largo de este literario recorrido.

Kanna White: oye eres nueva comentando?... muchas gracias por molestarte en dejarme un lindo comentario realmente es muy importante para mí, perdón por demorarme merezco un cruccio lo sé, pero la u me tiene un poco asfixiada.

Caroone: tú también eres nueva comentando muchas gracias!, o.o gracias gracias espero no decepcionarte con el rumbo que tome la historia .

Camii-sk: muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme, lo se mi Draco es muy sexi :p hjajajajajajaja, en fin espero que te guste el capi.

Patzy-chan: puede ser que empieza a caer, pero también creo que aún le duele lo de ron, aunque no lo esté haciendo en todos sus cabales :p, yo también creo que lav-lav, se saldrá con la suya un tiempo más. Creo que también me dolería mucho si tuviera que eliminar a algún sly porque les he tomado un poco de aprecio :p en fin muchsisisisimas gracias por tu comen larguito lo ame, espero me dejes más comentarios de ese tipo, ahora espero te guste el cap.

Ahora bien, cabe resaltar que tuve 7 COMENTARIOS record en esta historia no saben lo emocionada que estuve cuando los vi muchisisisismas gracias, además gracias a los 17 favoritos y a las doce alertas .

Como siempre resalto que NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE todo es de jk yo solo lo tome prestado para crear una historia alternativa salida de mi loca imaginaciona…

Sin más preámbulos cap!

Capítulo 7. Perdiendo el control.

Hacía ya más de dos semanas, desde que había retomado su vida normal-si a eso se le podía llamar normalidad- la gente aún comentaba su difícil situación en los pasillos, ella simplemente intentaba ignorarlo de la forma más humanamente posible, pero como era humana no siempre resistía aquello y tenía que buscar un lugar donde derramar un par de lágrimas sin público de ningún tipo que pudiera mirarla con lastima y/o compadecerla.

Suspiro, profundo, pausado y largo, apretando los ojos-para escapar por un momento de aquella realidad- y limpio aquella solitaria lagrima que había derramado en aquel pasillo desierto.

Tranquila, todo estará bien- se dijo mentalmente tratando de calmar las ansias descontroladas de escapar, tomo el pequeño frasquito que colgaba ahora de su cuello, lo apretó entre sus manos intentando infundirse valor para seguir enfrentando aquello. A veces pensaba ella, no había nada por que seguir, pero entonces recordaba la guerra y los miles de inocentes que aún tenían algo por lo cual sobrevivir, y ella ayudaría a que ellos disfrutaran de un futuro libre de vicio así tuviera que morir por la causa, porque a Hermione Granger no le quedaba nada que proteger para sí misma, ella estaba sola.

Una, dos, tres…..muchas más lagrimas descendieron, su cuerpo ya se contorsionaba delicadamente a causa de las traviesas gotas, trataba de no llorar Merlín sabía que lo hacía, pero esa opresión en su pecho siempre terminaba venciendo la batalla, se recostó a la pared de piedra a su lado, y de dejo resbalar hasta caer en el frio suelo, dejo caer sus brazo desganados con las manos en puños a los lados de su cuerpo tocando el piso y su cara fue escondida entre la maraña de cabello que caía a los lados de su rostro, cada vez las lágrimas bajaron con más intensidad, de repente unos cuantos pasos hicieron que congelara su cuerpo- retuvo la respiración y trato de ordenarse no llorar más-respira- se decía, la contorsión de su cuerpo paro, pero aun estaba allí –prácticamente tirada en medio de un pasillo, casi desierto-

-no me engañas- sintió como dos fuertes brazos la abrazaban y soltó el aire, los reconocía perfectamente, no porque aquello fuera seguido si no, por precisamente saber el momento exacto en que necesitaba un abrazo, además ese olor a menta era tan inconfundible solo él lo tenía.

-no lo puedo evitar- dejo caer sus lágrimas sin recelo, había sido fuerte los primeros días frente a él, luego se había dado cuenta que no podía engañarlo ya que siempre sabía en qué momento estaba al borde del colapso, así que había dejado de fingir, y lloraba abiertamente de vez en cuando. Algunas noches se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ese punto, llorar en el hombro de su peor enemigo no es que fuera algo que se imaginara en un pasado y juraría que si alguien le hubiera dicho aquello hubiera reído días seguidos por lo irónico del comentario, pero sí, allí estaba el abrazándola justo cuando todo parecía negro y tortuoso, justo el Draco Malfoy, la serpiente mayor.

-lo sé, aun todo está muy fresco- él la separo con cuidado de su cuerpo, y limpio con cuidado sus lágrimas- pero ellos aún siguen contigo, no lo olvides- Hermione sonrió débilmente, él siempre la encontraba en sus momento débiles y aunque se había acostumbrado a aquello aun no era lo más cómodo, tomo la mano que el chico le ofrecía y se levantó del suelo-aún queda una clase, y no dejare que la pierdas- ella aun no lo entendía muy bien, ¿en que momento había dejado de ser la sangra sucia rata de biblioteca y convertirse al manos en Granger para él?

Vio como el sly se giraba y empezaba a caminar, ella rápidamente tomo su brazo, había tenido una pregunta rondar por su mente por días y aun quería una respuesta.

-porque haces todo esto por mí?- él se giró y clavo su mirada en ella, sus ojos no le decían nada eran tan fríos como siempre tan inescrutables, silenciosos, una fuente de secretos indescifrable.

- porque tu ayudaste a Pansy y ante eso me siento obligado a ayudarte…- aquella respuesta fue para la castaña como un balde de agua fría, ella ingenuamente había pensado que tal vez el sentía algo como una amistad por ella que le llevaba a aquello, pero había descubierto que solo era obligación, se sentía obligado a ayudarla porque para él ella había salvado la vida de Parkinson, soltó el agarre que ejercía en su brazo y lo miro con algo parecido al desprecio, una mirada dura y fría, como lo que sentía en ese momento al descubrir que una de las persona que tanto la había ayudado solo lo hacía por algo parecido a la lastima y la obligación.

-gracias- trato de mantener su voz firme y eso increíblemente le estaba costando, porque sentía dolor y no sabía exactamente porque- pero no quiero que lo hagas más…- luego paso por su lado y empezó a caminar quería irse lejos de él, estaba tentada a correr, pero no le demostraría que aquello le había afectado, sintió una agarre en su brazo y se soltó bruscamente- aléjate Malfoy!- ella se giró su seño estaba fruncido, tenía rabia una rabia que quería salir pero que ella intentaba controlar acérrimamente- no quiero tu lastima, ni que estés rondando por ahí por una maldita obligación, ya saldaste tu deuda, además no ayude a Parkinson esperando lo mismo!, no quiero que te acerques a mí!- luego ella giro de nuevo y empezó una marcha rápida, que fue interceptada por el rubio de nuevo.

-maldita sea Granger, sal del estúpido rol de victima!- los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron, eso había dolido, y mucho.

-suéltame!- Hermione hizo fuerza para soltarse del agarre del rubio solo logrando que él la empujara y la dejara entre la pared y su cuerpo, ella siguió forcejeando, tanto como pudo aun sabiendo que era inútil ya que él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

- porque no solo dejas que sigan las cosas como están, por lo que sea que lo haga lo hago y eso es lo que debería importar!- la castaña no pensaba igual que él y eso era obvio si se veía aquella situación, ella odiaba la lastima de las personas y él lo sabía..

-suéltame Malfoy!... – ella se movió con más vigor aun sin lograr nada- no quiero que me ayudes y tampoco quiero tu maldita lastima, NO TE NECESITO!- ella sabía que estaba llorando para ese momento pero no le importa se sentía herida y aunque no era de su total agrado exteriorizarlo no podía evitarlo, se soltó como pudo del agarre del rubio y salió corriendo de allí, quería estar sola y pensar con calma todo, no quería sentirse blanco de la compasión…

…(DM/HG)…..

Hacía meses sospechaba de ella, tenía actitudes raras que a simple vista nadie notaria, pero ella era muy perceptiva, y sabía que algo raro sucedía con Brown y Wesley, la había seguido durante una semana, y no había visto nada fuera de lo común durante esos días, pero hoy era diferente parecía ir muy prevenida por cada pasillo, vio como de un momento a otro tropezaba con alguien cayendo al suelo sin poder evitarlo, vio como ella dio una sonrisa y acepto la mano de lo que parecía ser un hufflepuff, por los colores amarillos en su túnica, luego se despidió y siguió su camino, Pansy estaba a punto de seguirla cuando noto una botellita en el suelo justo en el lugar del cual la gryffindor se había acabado de levantar, miro a los lados y fue directo a coger el frasquito, lo miro con curiosidad, pero al escuchar uno pasos dirigirse hacia allí se escondió tras una columna y oculto el frasquillo en un bolsillo de su túnica, se asomó un poco para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió al ver a lavender con el ceño fruncido tal vez buscando lo que ahora estaba bien guardado en no de sus bolsillos, luego de unos minutos vio como doblaba el pasillo y se iba, Pansy saco de nuevo el frasquito y lo observo, un líquido rosado se movía dentro, abrió el corcho y absorbió el aroma, y lo que descubrió la dejo totalmente sorprendida.

-filtro de amor- se dijo a sí misma, aun sorprendida, ella sabía que algo raro pasaba, pero no creía que aquella gryffindor pudiera llegar tan lejos, acaso ¿era posible que estuviera dándole aquello a Wesley?, y peor aún, ella conocía filtros amorosos, no porque tuviera la necesidad de usarlos, sino porque su padre le había enseñado algunos de ellos, que por su potencia podían llegar a ser un excelente remplazo para un imperius, y ese que ella sostenía, parecía ser de aquellos, tendría que estar segura, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas no dudaría en actuar, porque ella sabía que aquellas posiciones eran peligrosas, porque podrían volver loco a la persona que la ingiriese si se usaba de forma seguida, se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la torre de los premios anuales, ella sabía que si alguien podría ayudarla con su duda era Draco, ya que su madre era gran conocedora de aquello y le había enseñado a el como distinguir las distintas clases de filtro de amor.

…(DM/HG)…..

Maldita Granger, porque tenía que ser tan orgullosa, no podía simplemente recibir aquello que le estaba ofreciendo sin preguntar ¿porque?... no eso era imposible para la rata de biblioteca, y el muy tontamente le había dicho que era por algo así como compasión, se maldijo a sí mismo, porque si algo, aunque fuera mínimo los identificaba a ellos, era el odio por la lastima y prácticamente su respuesta había des encausado irremediablemente en la lastima. Pero ¿a él porque tenía que importarle los sentimientos de ella?, no lo sabía, lo único que podía a ciencia cierta saber es que ahora mismo se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo persiguiendo a la gryffindor, habían subido varias escaleras, mientras el gritaba su nombre, por la dirección que había tomado la chica era de notarse que se dirigía a su torre.

En un segundo, en el que la adrenalina que bombeaba su cuerpo incremento, la alcanzo tomándola del brazo y arrinconándola contra una pared, justo a un lado de la entrada a la sala común.

-maldita sea Granger, ¡para de correr de una vez!- Hermione lo miro con los ojos rojos, al parecer por el llanto que estos habían derramado.

-suéltame Malfoy- con un movimiento imperceptible para el rubio saco su barita, y la puso sobre el cuello del chico- o tendré que utilizar otros medios- su semblante parecía serio, pero vamos era Hermione Granger, defensora de todos, rata de biblioteca, ella no haría nada que lo lastimara a él o a cualquier cosa viva- excepto Voldemort-

-vamos Granger, no eres capaz de usarla- sonrió de medio lado, mostrando una sensación de absoluta superioridad tan solo con ese gesto.

-no me pruebes Malfoy- la castaña apretó aún más la varita contra el cuello del chico y endureció su gesto, era obvio que Hermione no quería hacer nada, pero tampoco sería el mejor momento para probarla- ¡SUELTAME!- grito con tanta ansia, que sus ojos se volvieron a nublar con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Pansy que estaba aún lado de los chicos esperando que alguno volviera, estaba congelada, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ella se debatía entre parar todo, o quedarse allí donde estaba y esperar que ellos mismos lo resolvieran.

-NO!- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de escuchar un gemido de ira proveniente de la castaña-

-¡DEPULSO!- un rayo plateado salió de la barita de la castaña, impactando de lleno al rubio que callo al otro lado del pasillo, su respiración era agitada se debatía entre ir a ayudarlo o largarse de allí sin más.

-¡por Merlín!, Granger que has hecho- su vista enfoco una chica de cabellera negra que identifico como a Parkinson, la rabia volvió a ella le dio una mirada para después bufar.

-hice que me soltara, y Parkinson que quede algo claro, no necesito nada de unas serpientes ponzoñosas- sin más la castaña dio la contraseña al cuadro que la miraba incrédulo, y sin decir nada la dejo seguir, desapareciendo así de la vista de las dos serpientes.

Pansy, giro la vista en cuanto la castaña hubo desaparecido, su amigo parecía estar bien, tal vez con algunos cardenales por el golpe pero nada más, la mirada de Draco, aunque para el resto era indescifrable para Pansy era puro y físico reproche contra sí mismo, aunque no sabía si ese reproche era por tratar de hablar con la gryffindor o en primer lugar por hacerla enfadar.

-Merlín Draco, ¿Qué le hiciste a Granger?- Pansy le dio la mano al rubio ayudándolo a levantar, el rubio la miro con agradecimiento mientras le daba la contraseña al cuadro de la entrada.

-le dije, en pocas palabras que yo me preocupaba por ella solo por el hecho de haberte ayudado, solo por lastima- de inmediato la mirada reprobatoria de la azabache no se hizo esperar, aunque ni el mismo hubiera querido reconocerlo frente a la castaña, la lastima no tenía nada que ver allí, no sabía exactamente porque lo hacia el aún se lo preguntaba y trataba de desvirtuar aquella loca hipótesis de Pansy – la quieres- había dicho que no cabía ni dentro de su cabeza, y esperaba tampoco de su subconsciente, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su amiga le había dicho aquel día tampoco estaba dispuesto a tomarlo como opción, era por otra cosa, pero no porque la quisiera, podría ser porque el mismo estaba siendo tocado por la guerra y entendía lo que debía estar sufriendo y lo mucho que necesitaba un hombro para descargarse.

-tú lo sabes Draco Malfoy, no es exactamente lastima lo que sientes, ¿cuándo dejaras de ser tan testarudo?-Pansy tenía razón, podía ser que el supiera lo que sentía pero, así mismo seguiría negándoselo, por protegerla de él y de lo que él le podía ofrecer, porque nada de eso podría traerle nada bueno.

-cuando sepa que nada le hará daño, además, ¡tampoco es lo que piensas!- el rubio miraba a su amiga mientras esta suspiraba con resignación, era obvio que por más que él y ella supieran lo que en realidad sentía el, ninguno podría si quiera hacer que lo aceptase y mucho menos lo confesara. Ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencio, Draco giro su rostro enfocando su vista en la silueta de su amiga, parecía pensativa, parecía preocupada por algo y ahora que lo pensaba, era raro que Pansy viniera a la torre a buscarlo ella nunca hacia aquello- y ahora que lo pienso ¿a que se debe tu visita Pansy?- la chica pareció despertar de su letargo, y miro al rubio fijamente mientras rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su túnica, y al instante posterior sacaba un frasquillo y lo ponía justo frente al rostro del rubio.

-filtro de amor- dijo la morena destapando el frasquito- pero no es cualquier filtro, es fuerte- se lo extendió al rubio de nuevo esta vez para que lo tomara y pudiera él juzgar pos sí mismo.

El rubio, lo acerco a su nariz un poco, y absorbió el aroma, en cuestión de segundos lo retiro, Pansy no estaba muy lejos aquel filtro no era de aquellos que se compraba en sortilegios Wesley, solo una persona experimentada podía hacerlo.

-¿de dónde sacaste esto Pansy?- Draco, estaba al tanto que ese filtro no era del tipo que las niñas enamoradas usaban, él sabía que ese tipo de filtro se utilizaba con más de una intención, y que esas al mismo tiempo no podían ser buenas.

-Brown, se le cayó en un pasillo, mientras la seguía…. – Draco entendía bien el hecho de que la siguiera, o bueno no tan bien pero tenía una cierta idea del porqué.

-y ¿tú que hacías siguiéndola?- Draco alzo una ceja, y vio el rubor inevitable en sus mejillas, aunque ese no era el caso quería saber cuál era en concreto el interés de su amiga pues él se preocupaba y si Brown llevaba un filtro de tal poder, era obvio que no era de confiar.

-yo…. Ya sabes estoy preocupada por él, hace unos días, he visto cosas raras, en la actitud de laverder, y en la mirada de él hay mucha tristeza, pero de una forma extraña es como si no pudiera sacarla a flote, así que la seguí y hoy se le cayó esto.

-este filtro es peligroso, además no cualquiera puede hacerlo, debe ser un mago muy experimentado, y su preparación dura aproximadamente 3 meses- Draco tapo la botellita con una seña de asco, aunque aquel liquido olía extremadamente bien, podía ser muy engañoso.-basta con que una persona fuerte la ingiera unas 8 a 10 veces para que pierda la noción de la realidad, es tan fuerte que puede la persona que la ingiera convertirse en una especie de esclavo, y aun peor, nunca deja rastro, es decir ningún hechizo puede develar que está consumiendo este filtro, ni así en ese momento este bajo su poder, además su efecto dura unos 15 a 10 días- Draco parecía tenerle lastima al pobre que fuera víctima de aquello aunque tenía una leve sospecha, su amiga nunca se lo había dicho pero en v arias ocasiones había percibido aquello, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar.

-¿hay alguna forma de hacer que el efecto se valla?- Pansy sabía que debía actuar, porque no estaba muy segura de cuantas tomas llevaba, y le preocupaba que llegara a su tope, miro a su amigo con esperanza en los ojos, tratando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban de no desesperarse.

-lo siento, no hay ninguna forma conocida, es uno de los elementos de este filtro, lo único que se puede hacer es evitar que sea ingerido- y así mismo como lo escucho salió corriendo de aquella sala, no quería si quiera imaginar que pasaría si no hacía algo antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos.

-¡Rayos Pansy, no te metas en problemas!- grito tratando de llamar su atención pero la azabache ya había salido de la habitación sin dar un vistazo atrás.

…(DM/HG)…..

Hacia uno años, por error había escuchado a Potter hablar de un mapa que daba la localización de todo Hogwarts, ella nunca había dicho nada a nadie de aquello ni siquiera a Draco, pero ahora era el momento de aprovechar aquella ventaja la única forma de actuar rápido con respecto a él asuntito de Brown era obteniendo ese mapa, y era obvio que no sería fácil, porque Potter no confiaba en ella y ella no era fan de él, así que tendría que pensar en alguna forma de quitarle el mapa o convencerlo para que se lo prestara.

Así que de ese modo había decidido, algo muy descabellado pero que definitivamente sería la única forma de obtener el mapa y al mismo tiempo no hacerle daño a Potter, había decidido hacer una posición multijugos y para ellos, había hecho una incursión al armario de ingredientes de Snape, sabía que se demoraría, pero tenía la esperanza de que ese plazo se acortara, porque el tiempo en ese momento valía oro, por ahora lo único que podría hacer es espiar desde lejos, tratar de protegerlo como diera lugar….

…(DM/HG)…..

Un lechuza de aspecto sombrío, picoteo el vidrio de la ventana del rubio, el al verla no dudo de quien era, tembló, pensaba que se demoraría un poco más pero al parecer no sería así, camino con paso lento hasta donde estaba el horrible ave, abrió la ventana y de inmediato el viento helado golpeo sus facciones, con cuidado tomo el pergamino que llevaba atado a su pata y la espanto con la mano para que se fuera, cerro la ventana bruscamente y extendió el pergamino. Lo que leyó lo aterrorizo, tenía las manos temblorosas, y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr, tenía que dar aviso de inmediato, no sin antes escribir 4 pergaminos y enviarlos a sus respectivos amigos, al parecer la siguiente prueba no sería nada fácil, y no era que las otras lo hubieran sido solo que en esta no solo se jugaban su vida, si no la de muchos inocentes.

…(DM/HG)…..

Theo solía dar paseos por el jardín de Hogwarts mientras la noche entraba y opacaba al gran sol, la brisa fría siempre lo ayudaba a pensar. Se adentró más a las orillas del lago y justo sentada bajo un enorme roble vio a la rubia que desde hacía varios días cubría su pensamiento, se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, vio como la rubio giro su rostro y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-hola Theodore- la rubia giro de nuevo su rostro hacia el lago, la rubia parecía calmada, pero también sentía que algo le preocupaba.

-hola luna- le dio una sonrisa, que tal vez ella no vio, pero no le importó- ¿qué haces?- inquirió viendo como la rubia no quitaba la vista del lago.

-veo a las sirenas- fue lo único que dijo tan neutral como siempre, Theo no entendía, giro su vista y vio como el reflejo de aquellas criaturas se veía muy cerca de la superficie.

-jamás las había visto tan cerca de la superficie- y era cierto las sirenas no solían salir tanto de su lugar, ellas no les gustaba ser vista por eso vivían casi al fondo del lago.

-están anunciando que algo malo ocurrirá- la rubia arrugo el gesto como preocupada y asustada, luego miro al cielo y giro posteriormente su rostro cerca al de Theo- siempre que nadan cerca a la superficie es que sienten el peligro cerca, pero eso es todo lo que se puede intuir, jamás sabremos qué sucederá- luna tembló y Theo inevitablemente la tomo en brazos, y la abrazo fuerte.

-no tengas miedo luna, jamás dejaría que algo te pasara- Theo nunca había hablado con luna de nada que no fuera sus mágicas fantasías, sus extrañas criaturas, pero si algo había de cierto es que aquel chico sentía una fascinación por la rubia en todos los sentidos, y más aún sentía el intolerable deseo de protegerla, ¿Por qué?, él se había preguntado lo mismo y hace poco había descubierto la razón la quería, y si todo aquello acababa bien lo único que deseaba es tener un oportunidad con aquella ensoñadora rubia, que sería la única que podría repararlo después de toda la barbarie que tendría que ver en la guerra.

-creo que me asusta más que algo te pase Theo- la rubia lo miro llena de sinceridad, porque ella luna Lovegood lo quería, porque él un slytherin era el único que no la veía como un bicho raro si no como una mujer más, luna cerro sus ojos mientras Theo se fue acercando a sus labios, y los rozo suavemente para luego, empezar un beso suave y pausado, un beso lleno de amor.

-después de esto, no dejaría que nada nos pasara luna- en ese momento un lechuza, de gran imponencia se acercó a él y aterrizo justo a su lado, el sly la reconoció como la lechuza de su amigo rubio, tomo el pergamino de su pata y leyó sigilosamente, y parecía después de aquello que luna no estaba muy lejos de saber la verdad, la miro con tristeza, dio un beso en su frente y salió disparado al interior del castillo dejando a una confundida rubia bajo la luz de la luna ahora llena.

HASTA AQUÍ!...

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, tratare de actualizar en cuanto suelte un poco el lazo de mi cuello atado por las múltiples lecturas de mi carrera.

Pero no podría terminar sin mis amadas preguntas capciosas.

¿Qué creen que dice la carta que recibió Draco?

¿Porque Pansy se preocupa por lo que hace lav-lav?

¿creen que Hermione se le pase el enojo rápido?

Creen que Draco es un cabeza dura?

¿Dónde está POTTER?

SI CREEN QUE EL CAP NO ESTUVO TAN MAL, ADELANTE NO SE COHIBAN DEJEN UN LINDO COMENTARIO CLIQUEANDO ABAJITO, YO ESTARIA FELIZ DE LEERLOS Y RESPONDERLOS EN LE SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	8. Chapter8 como soldados de juguete

HOLA!

Dios lo sé merezco un cruccio de todos ustedes por demorarme tanto, pero en mi defensa la u me tiene vuelta loca, además tenía el capítulo escrito hacía más de una semana pero no había tenido tiempo de corregir y releer, ya saben tratando al menos de darles algo un poco más decente en todos los aspectos de la palabra, bien el capítulo me gustó mucho, y la frase del comienzo estoy más que convencida refleja el ánimo de cada uno de los personajes en este capítulo así que juzguen ustedes.

Ahora bien, algunos capítulos tiene banda sonora, este tiene algunas canciones, que me gustaría trataran de escuchar, he tratado de buscar canciones que le fueran bien espero no haberme equivocado, las dejo en el orden que me gustaría fueran puestas y ustedes críticos de mi alma espero las escuchen si no les da pereza.

-like a toy soldiers-eminen.

-in the end-likin park

-dig-incubus

-waiting for the end- likin park

-missing-evanescence.

Ahora mis agradecimientos a aquellas personitas que comentaron y déjenme decirles que estoy completamente emocionada porque este capítulo tuvo 9 comentarios muchas gracias espero que suba ese número.

-sailor mercuri o neptune: genial, siempre comentas me caes muy bien!, si creo que te di un exceso de información en cuanto a lo de Pansy, por otro lado Potter puede que esté haciendo las dos cosas, el enojo a Hermione no se aún no he pensado en que se le pase, ya veremos y la carta… bueno eso júzgalo tú misma, muchas gracias por comentar

Yue yuna: creo que es la primera vez que comentas, perdóname si me equivoco, en fin muchas gracias por tu comentario y realmente perdóname la tardanza pero la u me lo pone un poco difícil espero disfrutes este capítulo.

Patzy-chan: waooo amo tus comentarios son largos no se me gustan eres una de mis lectoras favoritas , ahora si el derecho es un poco complicado pero definitivamente quien puede culparme si me gusta Draco es obvio que soy alguien complicada jajajaja… estas cerca respecto a la cuestión del ataque, Pansy y ron alguna vez te lo imaginaste?... Hermione es muy parecida a Draco tiene un orgullo que los sobrepasa a tope, y Harry pues si lo había abandonado un poco pero oye quien puede culparme es un dramione me distraigo mucho con cierto rubio pero he decidido que es hora de que aparezca. Espero disfrutes el capítulo…

Princeslynx: awwww una lectora nueva me emociono con las lectoras nuevas no sabes cuánto me alegra que la descubrieras!... ahora sobre el rated, creo que no sabía muy bien eso de las calificaciones pero definitivamente esta historia no es k, jejejeje tal vez ahora parezca pero soy un poco pervertida :p así que solo espera, tendré en cuenta tu petición de una muerte violenta de lavender, y Harry no pasa de Hermione él está un poco ocupado, créeme la prueba es difícil.. así que lee y entérate!.

ClinicallyInsanelyCrazy4U: awww otra lectora nueva, bienvenida espero sigas comentando y me alegra que te haya encantado, muchas gracias por tus corrección las implementare- si aún persisten no dudes en decírmelo soy un poco despalomada- la ortografía lo sé no soy la mejor, tengo una guerra con la ortografía hace mucho trato de superarlo espero que este capítulo este un poco mejor en ese aspecto.

Pansy1745: jaja me alegra que te gusten las dejo en son de que estén más intrigadas, espero que lo logre, y si luna en mi mente es como la imagen de la esperanza espero te guste el capítulo.

Alice-DH: me alegro inmensamente que te haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza disfrútalo….

Nathy: si la guerra es muy inminente, y pues Pansy puede que sienta algo por el pelirrojo, luna y theo siempre han sido mi ideal de pareja perfecta es decir, aquella d cuento de hadas que jamás pelea y que son perfectos el uno para el otro, y Sabini no te preocupes él también tiene su verdad guardadita ya lo sabrás.. Besos espero comentes de nuevo y disfrutes le capitulo.

Angy Malfoy: si ya la segunda prueba se les vino encima, tienes razón pero la carta en mi opinión anuncia en un sentido más profundo más que una simple prueba, tal vez te has imaginado alguna vez esa pareja Pansy y ron?, mmm no sé qué tan cierta sea tu aseveración, porque no sé qué tan bien librada salga ella de esa prueba, y Potter si el juega ping pong en un resort a las orillas del mar caribe jajajajaja mentiras ya o veras!.. Espero disfrutes el capítulo.

También agradezco enormemente los 21 favoritos y las 16 alertas a mi fic, y no dejando atrás las 2.574 lecturas muchas gracias a todo.

Pd: nada de esto-por desgracia- me pertenece- seria rica si fuera mío :p- todo es de jk, yo solo lo trasgiberse un poco- tirando a mucho- en mi loca imaginación y le pedí prestado a ella algunas partes :p

Sin más preámbulos CAPITULO!

Capítulo 8. Como soldados de juguete.

"Al deseo, acompañado de la idea de satisfacerse, se le denomina esperanza; despojado de tal idea; desesperación."

Thomas Hobbes.

Corriendo, tratando de traspasar los muros, jadeando ante la insistencia de su corazón de bombear sangre enérgicamente, preocupación, si aquello era algo que lo invadía, las ventanas en los pasillos permitían colar cada tanto la luz de la luna bordeando un costado de su rostro, iluminando sus rubios cabellos y afiladas facciones-ahora gobernadas por la incertidumbre-.

Actuar rápido eso debía hacer, debía avisar de aquello, debía impedir la muerte de muchos inocentes, hasta hacia unos años, aquellos ideales que habían planteado en su cabeza jamás permitirían pensar en alguien más, más que en sí mismo en proteger su integridad, porque él era un Malfoy, pero ahora cuando la ruina en su hogar, las amenazas del gran señor oscuro cubrían la vida de sus seres queridos, había decidido echar todo por la borda y proteger aquello, y hasta hacia poco con lo ocurrido con Granger pudo ponerse en los zapatos de aquellos muchos participantes de la guerra que definitivamente si pudieran cavarían un túnel que bordeara aquella para no tener que atravesarla.

Aquella situación solo ponía a cualquier persona como un juguete, como un soldado más, niños, ancianos, madres, padres, cualquiera era objeto de aquello, cualquiera tendría que defenderse o morir, cualquiera tendría que ingresar a las filas de lucha- ya sea del lado bueno o del malo- pero cada uno tomaría parte de aquello- quisiera o no-, él sabía que atentar contra Hogwarts era para aquel serpentino ser, sangre de cualquier tipo segura. Porque aunque el aseguraba luchar por un ideal de sangre-lo único que hacía era luchar por su sed sádica de atormentar- porque a la hora de enfrentar a cualquiera que impidiera su avance, no había reparo en sangre o apellido, si tenía que eliminarlo lo hacía, y lo disfrutaría, y eso precisamente era lo que Draco evitaría ese día, correría y si pudiera traspasaría paredes porque el ataque era inminente.

Justo frente a él se encontraba la gran estatua que daba paso a la oficina del anciano director, aquella que desde hacía un tiempo visitaba con frecuencia, se detuvo para tomar aire, dio la contraseña y espero que aquellas escaleras de caracol lo llevaran hasta la puerta del despacho, se paró justo al frente de la entrada imponente de madera con sus nudillos preparados para tocar, pero se resistió al escuchar voces al interior.

-jugamos contra el tiempo profesor, cuanto más se demoraran en atacar-la voz que había hablado le sonaba increíblemente familiar pero ante su expectativa de entrar o no hacerlo no reparo en ella.

-ciertamente es una duda razonable señor Potter, pero hay que tenerlos en nuestro poder todos para después atacar- san Potter estaba allí, y el fuera con la respuesta a su pregunta, atacarían y estaba seguro que más pronto de lo que él pudiera si quiera imaginarlo.

Lo pensó, dio vuelta, hasta que decidió tocar la puerta, la voz del anciano le indico que pasara y al mismo tiempo se abría la puerta frente a él.

La imagen que le ofrecía la despejada entrada era algo que simplemente no hubiera imaginado, allí Potter se encontraba girado hacia la puerta viéndolo con expectativa y una cara demasiado seria, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, y un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro, la suciedad en su cuerpo indicaba que había tenido que pasar un momento de aquellos de los que se sale vivo con una gran cantidad de suerte y aunque el mismo le diera asco admitirlo valor en el cuerpo.

-señor Malfoy, pase no se quede ahí parado- le indico el anciano mientras hacia una seña hacia uno de los asientos, vio la tentativa del azabache de salir de allí siendo detenido por el director- señor Potter, no se valla creo que es hora de que hablemos todos juntos.

El rubio no sabía que pensar, si bien sabía que Potter era la pieza clave en todo el juego macabro que se tejía alrededor, no estaba muy dispuesto a que el supiera todo lo que ellos- las serpientes- estaban ayudando, y menos a sabiendas de que él siempre lo tildo y desconfió totalmente de él, ¿que podría cambiar ahora?

-y ¿bien?, no creo que haya venido a visitar a este anciano- se escuchó la voz pasiva de Dumbledore, haciendo que de repente que Malfoy recordara que lo traía ahí, y que definitivamente lo estaba atormentando desde hacía poco.

-no se equivoca- el rubio clavo su mirada en el peli negro, no sabía hasta qué punto debía hablar frente al niño que vivió, que tan prudente seria decir aquello en el estado que se encontraba el joven sentado a su lado.

-no se preocupe señor Malfoy, estoy más que seguro que es hora de que ambos empiecen a trabajar juntos- Harry giro su vista con desconfianza, sin entender muy bien el extraño comportamiento del profesor.

-tiene que desocupar el colegio ahora!- fue lo único que Malfoy atino a decir, llamando la atención hasta ahora perdida mirada de Potter, giro su vista al viejo frente a ellos, que increíblemente aun tenía una actitud pasiva- el escribió de nuevo- fue lo único que dijo extendiendo la carta, con una intención clara de que leyera el mismo.

"_hoy a las 00:00 horas, se realizara el ataque a Hogwarts, última prueba antes de que usted y sus compañeros pasen a formar parte activa de mis filas, en el pasillo del séptimo piso encontraran un infiltrado que los guiara hacia los demás, espero no me defraude recuerde lo que está en juego"_

_LV_

Las facciones del anciano no demostraron ningún cambio, y eso le extrañaba completamente al sly, espero pacientemente a que aquel hombre le diera la razón ante su pedido, pero nada sucedió.

-profesor ¿qué sucede?- esta vez fue Harry quien hablo, sus nervios podían verse a flor de piel, el pánico en su mirada era algo que no sabía disimular, y la desconfianza hacia su compañero era algo palpable en el ambiente.

- me temo señor Potter, que el ataque tan temido, será mucho antes de lo esperado- la reacción del oji azul no fue clara, su mirada aún estaba clavada en el anciano, y por sus gestos y sin habla necesitaba una explicación contundente- señor Malfoy, es imposible desocupar el colegio, primero el ministerio se negaría, y segundo ustedes estarían en peligro.

De repente un toque en la puerta se escuchó y con un movimiento de varita el directo abrió la puerta, dejando ver los rostros pálidos de tres slytherins que habían acudido al llamado de su amigo.

-me está diciendo acaso que dejara a todos a merced de él, ¿cuándo aún hay tiempo de hacer algo?-las palabras del rubio salieron llenas de desprecio, mientras los demás espectadores de mantenían callados.

- y cómo podemos confiar en ti Malfoy?, - y ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto espero desde el inicio, sabía que Potter jamás creería en el pero para ese momento, o mejor dicho para ningún momento eso le importaba.

-porque, a diferencia tuya que ya no tienes nada, yo me juego la jodida vida de mis padres, y porque a diferencia de todos ustedes los héroes del mundo mágico, yo tendré que cargar toda mi maldita vida con la asquerosa marca de Voldemort…- aquellas palabras salieron llenas de odio, un odio palpable, porque aquello era verdad, nunca podría decir que la posición del trio dorado era mucho más fácil,-eso él lo sabía- pero algo que si sabía era que ellos a diferencia de él y sus amigos, jamás serian rechazados, ni tildados, jamás los verían con miedo, ellos no tendrían que cargar en su brazo el peso de sus creencias pasadas…

-no es momento de discutir jóvenes, hay que actuar- intervino el anciano clamando los ánimos que se estaban creando entre aquellos jóvenes tan distintos y tan parecido al mismo tiempo.- sacaremos a los alumnos de primero a cuarto año, los demás tendrán que enfrentar esto, si Voldemort empieza a sospechar de ustedes no solo ya no serán de ayuda, sino además seria traicionado el motivo de esta- él sabía qué se refería a la muerte de sus seres queridos porque aquello pasaría donde se descubrieran traidores al señor oscuro.

Todos los estudiantes mencionados serán trasladados al ministerios, unos minutos antes de la hora del mencionado ataque, mientras ustedes tres se dirigen a encontrarse con el infiltrado que espero podamos descubrir quién es, fingirán ante todos los ojos, que lucha para él, el resto de los estudiantes se les dará la opción de salir a luchar o protegerse bajo el encantamiento que me encargare McGonagall use es sus salas comunes- el profesor de inmediato conjuro un patrones que pretendía enviar un mensaje de alerta a los demás profesores.- en cuanto usted señor Potter, creo pertinente, decirle que los señores, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson y Sabini, no son de los que tiene que desconfiar, además creo pertinente avise al joven Weasley y a la señorita Granger del ataque.

Ante la mención del nombre de la castaña Draco se alertó, quería, su mente le exigía mantener a Granger alejada de la situación pero en ese momento no podría hacer nada sin saberse descubierto así que decidió callar, callar y pedirle a Merlín para que ella no expusiera su pellejo, porque estaba seguro que esa sería la forma en que caería como traidor-protegiéndola a ella-.

…(DM/HG)…..

Hermione esperaba junto a la chimenea de su antigua sala común, el fuego destellante opacaba un poco la oscuridad de lugar, inquieta sentada allí mirando a todos lados, menos al libro que tenía en sus piernas, preguntándose por el estado de su amigo, ella sabía que estaba haciendo esa noche, el mismo les había comunicado a ellos- ella y Ronald- lo que tendría que hacer, y ambos a posiciones contrarias aguardaban verlo entrar sano y salvo, Hermione tenía su cerebro dividido en dos, por un lado la ira aun la embargaba cuando pensaba en lo sucedido esa tarde con el hurón, y por el otro el miedo era parte de sus ser al pensar en la dificultades que le aguardaban a su amigo, había recibido una lechuza hacia un hora por parte de Dumbledore avisándole que Harry ya había emprendido camino, dudo un momento y luego decidió salir de su sala común esperando cruzarse con el rubio, pero no sucedió, en cierto modo se sintió aliviada de no tener que verlo, y así después de recorrer algunos pasillos había tomado asiento en la comodidad de su antigua sala, el sonido del retrato de la dama gorda abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos, dejo su libro a un lado y se levantó, allí en el umbral estaba su amigo, con sus ropas sucias, y un hilo de sangre recorriendo su rostro, llevo sus manos a su boca y como su varita del interior de su capa.

-Por Merlín- exclamo, llegando al lado de su amigo- Harry ¿estás bien?- sin preguntar si quiera llevo su mano a el inicio de su cabello y se encontró con una cortada no muy profunda, puso su varita en el punto y pronuncio un encantamiento que inmediatamente cerro su herida.

- acompáñenme a la habitación un momento- los rostros confundidos de ambos amigos no dieron cabida ni siquiera a la explicación, pues autónomamente Harry ya subía las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, entraron tras de él, mientras el moreno se quitaba su túnica, y se giraba hacía ellos- en dos horas habrá un ataque a Hogwarts, estén atentos y preparados- el niño que vivió ni siquiera ablando el terreno y soltó todo sin más, Hermione no cabía en la impresión que eso le generaba y sin evitarlo pregunto.

-ya lo sabe Dumbledore- el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su amigo la tranquilizo un poco, pero no tanto como hubiera deseado.

-y tu ¿cómo sabes eso?-fue esta vez Ronald quien hablo- Harry miro fijamente a ron, tratando de encontrar un mentira creíble pues el anciano director le había pedido que por favor, no dijera nada acerca de las serpientes a sus amigos.

-no lo sé, fue el quien me lo dijo, no me detuve a preguntarle- fue la respuesta más creíble que se le ocurrió en ese momento, a sabiendas que aquella tampoco había convencido a su castaña amiga, pues esta lo miraba llena de incredulidad, sin decir más salió de la habitación, haciendo que Hermione se tensionara.

-a dónde vas Harry?- pregunto está tratando de indicarle que no quería estar a solas con su pelirrojo amigo.

-tengo que poner a salvo a Ginny- fueron sus palabras mientras salía de su habitación, y eso para la castaña significaría una gran batalla de miradsa entre la pelirroja y el azabache, pues ambos tenían una convicción tremenda y su amiga para desgracia de Harry tenia los genes de Molly en su sangre lo cual hacia que su trabajo de "ponerla segura" fuera una tarea casi imposible.

…(DM/HG)…..

Grandes capas negras inundaban los cuerpos de cuatro jóvenes, una máscara plateada era sostenida en sus manos, sus miradas se encontraban, con miedo, escepticismo y sobre todo incertidumbre.

-esa hora- decreto Sabini siendo el primero en ponerse aquella mascara de la muerte- como ellos la denominaban-.

-recuerden que si algo me pasa cuidaran de ella- esta vez fue Nott quien continuo poniéndose aquella tapa platinada que solamente los disfrazaba de algo que en realidad nunca podrían ser.

-es increíble como las cosas cambian, ahora puede que estemos a horas de morir- por la causa noble- sonrió amargamente Pansy, quien hacia aquello más que por defender a su familia-pues nunca había considerado tener tal- tratar de que el saliera bien librado de aquello, cosa que dudaba si padecía, sonrió como en sus tiempos de antaño y puso su máscara sobre su rostro, mientras pensaba que aquello era muy parecido al infierno.

-recuerden porque lo hacemos- fueron las únicas palabras que les dirigió el rubio antes de ponerse aquel pedazo de magia negra que tanto asco le producía- luego ondeando a su paso aquellas cuatro serpientes salieron de la sala común del rubio, con la convicción de luchar, hasta que el último aliento de vida escapara de sus labios si era necesario, caminaron hasta el séptimo piso, y allí otra encapuchada un poco más bajita que Pansy le asintió, mientras por una esquina cercana muchos más magos hacían su aparición, una aparición fría y tempestuosa.

…(DM/HG)…..

En cuatro ligares diferentes del castigo, aquellos profesores se paraban frente aun respectivo retrato.

La dama gorda, expectante ante la mirada desventurada de McGonagall al tiempo que esta decía la contraseña y el cuadro se movía de su lugar dándole paso a la anciana profesora de transformaciones.

Las frías mazmorras residían al anciano al serio e inescrutable profesor de pociones mientras permitía su acceso a la sala común. Y este al tiempo invocaba un hechizo, que hizo descender a cada uno de los slytherin su encuentro.

En otro ligar apartado del castillo Filius Flitwick, contemplaba el retrato con miedo, respiro profundo y dijo la contraseña, se dirigió al centro de la sala común y con su varita aumento el tono de su voz, llamando cortadamente a cada uno de los miembro de revenclaw, esperando paciente que aquello no iniciara el pánico como lo imaginaba.

Finalmente Pomona Sprout, contemplaba el cuadro de su casa mientras con aquella valentía que caracterizaba a la pequeña y regordeta mujer daba la contraseña al retrato que no entendía a que se debía su presencia esas horas de la noche, al entrar algunos estudiantes aún estaban en la sala, estos automáticamente levantaron la mirada y saludaron con respeto, pero aquella profesora no perdió tiempo y llamo al resto de los estudiantes que pertenecían a su amada casa.

Como si fuera un discurso preparado, que se diera en cuatro lugares simultáneamente, de la boca de cada uno de ellos salieron las palabras que tanto temían los estudiantes, y así mismo una bolsita con polvo flu se dejó caer a un lado de cada chimenea.

-los alumnos de primero a cuarto año vengan de inmediato aquí- en cada lugar sucedió lo mismo, aquellos jóvenes y niños asustados se reunieron frente al profesor que hablaba con convicción- serán enviados al ministerio de magia así que por favor, cada uno tome un poco de polvos flu y digan muy claro- ministerio de magia inglés- el murmullo se escuchó por todas partes y preguntas como- que sucede y porque tenemos que irnos invadieron el ambiente- ninguno de ellos pudo dar respuesta a los murmullos y una vez se fuesen ido todos y cada uno de los alumnos más jóvenes los profesores alzaron su mirada sombría hacia los estudiantes restantes.

-en pocos minutos iniciara un ataque hacia Hogwarts, y ustedes estudiantes de quinto a séptimo, podrán salir a luchar por este castillo que los recibió la mayoría de su adolescencia o quedarse aquí, y protegerse- los murmullos se escucharon y las reacciones en cada sala fueron diferentes.

Por un lado los valientes gryffindors, conservaron la calma-con el miedo plasmado en sus ojos- y sacaron su varita en señal de que lucharían, pasara lo que pasara protegerían su escuela.

Las serpientes, fue una reacción muy contraria, las sonrisas por el ataque no se dejaron escatimar, muchos eran partidarios del ideal de sangre aunque no participaran directamente, así que sin pensarlo retrocedieron, aceptó, Daphne Greengrass, Adrian Pucey y Millicent Bulstrode, quienes empuñaron su varita.

-estás loca Daphne?- era la pequeña Astoria quien gritaba su hermana.- esto es una humillación a nuestra familia.- aquella joven de hermosos cabellos dorados, nunca le importo lo que su familia pensara y siempre pensó que cuando ese momento llegara de ningún modo apoyaría el asesinato que el señor oscuro promovía con el tan anhelado ideal de sangre.

-jamás seré parte de esta barbarie Astoria- fue lo único que dijo después mirar a sus demás compañeros con convicción.

En la sala revenclaw, los ánimos eran divididos, si bien algunos alumnos como luna, ocho y otros, no habían si quiera dudado en empuñar sus varitas otros muchos eran presos del pánico, no apoyaban aquella barbarie, pero tampoco sentían que arriesgar su vida tontamente fuera algo que ayudara, alguno después de pensarlo un momento decidieron empuñar su varita-después de todo es una guerra donde o se pierde o se gana- mientras otros-muy pocos- decidieron ir directo a la seguridad.

Hufflepuff la casa de los leales, dejo relucir aquella característica, no eran los más hábiles y mucho menos los más valientes en aquel enorme castillo, pero definitivamente lucharían hombro a hombro con los demás, muy parecida a la reacción de gryffindor fue la de aquella casa, dispuesta a proteger aquel castillo que les había brindado las experiencias más asombrosas de su vida, dispuestos a ayudar aunque fuera un poco en la culminación de esa guerra, nadie podía negar que había miedo, miedo por lo venidero, pero ellos lucharían porque definitivamente aun había esperanzas ante un panorama tan oscuro.

Y así, en unos minutos llenos de tención, cada estudiante grabo la cara de sus compañeros, recordó momentos felices, y se infundió el valor que faltaba para esperar pacientes, porque aunque nadie quería pensarlo aquello podía ser lo último que vivieran.

…(DM/HG)…..

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de repente, ella tendida en su cama miro expectante, quien entraba con tamaña urgencia, una sombra de cabellos negros, la hicieron levantarse, allí frente a ella estaba Harry, tenía algunos rasguños, unos hematomas, pero al parecer estaba bien, ella aún seguía enojada con aquel moreno por no confiar en ella y decirle que haría aquella noche, Ginny había tenido que enterarse de la labor de su novio por medio de una nerviosa Hermione que no reparo tan siquiera lo que decía mientras esperaba impaciente en aquel sillón de su sala común.

-habrá un ataque a Hogwarts en una hora, quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas a luchar-el azabache se acercó a ella y tomo con cuidado su barbilla levantando la mirada de la pelirroja hacía la suya- Ginny por favor prométeme que te quedaras aquí- la pelirroja no se preocupó en quitar el gesto de enojo que dibujaba su cara y con un manotazo quito el contacto que Harry mantenía entre ellos.

-Potter, no veo porque tenga que hacerte caso, si no confías en mí en lo más ¡mínimo!- Harry la miro sin entender, y después la concentración de su novia en sus heridas le hizo estar más que seguro a que se refería- saldré a luchar te guste o no, porque yo también tengo muchas cosas que proteger en esta guerra.- fue lo último que dijo Ginny antes de bajar por las escaleras ante el resiente llamado de McGonagall.

Harry bajo tras ella, esperando-no más bien implorando- a cualquier fuerza extraña, que aquella obstinada pelirroja se mantuviera al margen, pero eso no sucedía, en cuanto hubo cada alumno de cuarto hacia abajo abandonado la sala, el llamado de McGonagall a luchar fue atendido por todos- incluso por Ginny- que levanto enérgicamente su barita, y giro su vista hacía él en una clara señal de que nada de lo que intentara la haría cambiar de opción, y luego antes de que Harry tan siquiera pudiera replicar, una explosión se escuchó y el humo y polvo en la atmosfera indico el inicio del despiadado juego de sangre del que ahora eran parte más que activa.

OMG! HASTA AQUÍ…

Me salieron 8 hojas! Y pensaba escribir mas pero no pensé que era mejor hasta ahí: p, enserio espero les guste el cap, ahora mi tan frecuentes preguntas!

-¿creen que alguien muera?

-¿Quién es el mortífago infiltrado?

-¿Ginny cortara con Harry?

Bueno hoy estoy un poco corta de tiempo así que solo serán esas, pero no olviden si creen que el capítulo lleno sus expectativas o simplemente los des aburrió un poco no se cohíban y COMENTEN, siempre me harán feliz con un par de palabras.


End file.
